The Tutor
by RedYellow11
Summary: Ginny's failing two classes her senior year and is in serious need of some tutoring...enter Hermione Granger. HermionexGinny. Purely Muggle-as in, they're all Muggles. Please R&R.
1. Failing Grades

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic, so bear with me...it might be a little rough at first. Plus, Hermione doesn't show up until the next chapter. This one just kind of establishes things.

I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, etc.

* * *

Ginny got home from school like she did every day. Unlike other days, however, her brother was home sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey Ron. Don't you have class today?" Ginny asked. Her brother was in college and had a class this time every Wednesday and Friday.

"It got cancelled. Something about the teacher's kid being sick. How was school?"

"Good I guess. Harry and I stayed out of trouble…for the most part. Okay, so we almost got into a fight, but that SO wasn't our fault. This girl came up to us and said I'd fooled around with her and never called her back, but I don't even remember her so-"

"Ginny, I don't really care what you and your super-best-friend Harry get into at school. In fact, I'd rather not know."

"Well," Ginny said, "you asked me about that day. I figured you wanted to know everything."

"Yeah…speaking of school, how's that been going for you?"

Ginny looked at her brother. He was acting oddly. "Um, do you wanna know about school or don't you?"

"Yeah, I wanna know, just not about…that kind of stuff."

"Oh…alright." Ginny was a little taken aback by her brother's sudden concern in her school life. "Same old same old. I hate it; it hates me. Why do you care?"

Ron sighed heavily. "I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"What's going on? Are you dying or something?"

Ron rolled his eyes at his sister's question. "You're a dummy. I'm not dying." Ron was fumbling with a paper in his hands. "How are you doing in your classes?"

"Why?" Ginny asked warily.

"This is your progress report," Ron said, holding up the paper in his hands. "Look at it." Ron stood up and handed his sister the report.

Ginny opened it, read it, and sat on the couch in shock.

"How am I failing math and English?!"

"That's what I asked myself."

Ginny was speechless. She'd never failed a class before, let alone two. Sure, she wasn't anywhere close to being an all-star student, but she'd always managed to swing a C in all of her classes by the time progress reports came out. This wasn't a final report card, but it seemed she had quite a hole to dig herself out of.

"I just don't get it. This hasn't ever happened to me before. Shit Ron, it's my senior year. I need these classes to graduate."

Ron just shrugged and took a seat next to his sister. "You're just lucky I got my hands on this before Mom and Dad did. They would've flipped."

"Yeah," Ginny said, still kind of out of it. "Thanks Ron."

"Don't mention it. I couldn't let Mom kill the only sister I have. I mean, I almost lost you last year when mom caught you in her room with some girl-"

"I thought we weren't ever going to talk about that again."

"I'm sorry but that had to be the funniest moment I've ever witnessed! I didn't know that Mom's face could get that red. Jesus, it was redder than her hair! Plus, I mean, Mom was right about you being too young. You were only 16-" Ginny glared at her brother. "Geez, sorry. I'll shut up. So what're you gonna do about this?"

"I don't know," Ginny said. "Maybe I could run away and-"

"If you ran away you'd either die on the street or Mom would find you and you'd wish you had died on the street." Ron laughed at his own joke, but Ginny wasn't so amused.

"This isn't funny Ron! I'm really screwed!"

"Yeah, pretty much," Ron said, earning yet another glare from his younger sister. "Well it's true! How did this happen…you've never had trouble with your grades."

"I've always had trouble with math, you know that."

"True," Ron said," but you've never had trouble with English."

Ginny didn't want to tell Ron that she'd been skipping English for the past month to avoid running into her crazy ex-girlfriend. "I guess I just don't get it anymore, that's all."

"Well, you could always get a tutor. Maybe pull up your grades before the semester ends."

"Nah, I tried that. The kid tutoring me barely knew more than I did. It was obviously a teacher's form of detention."

Ron frowned in thought, then looked up and smiled. "I've got it!" he said, jumping to his feet.

Ginny jumped to her feet in response, surprised by her brother's excitement. "What do you mean?"

"I know exactly what to do for you."

"Great! What's the plan?"

"I'll get you a tutor," Ron said, seeming very proud of himself. Ginny looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Ron, you already had this idea about thirty seconds ago, remember? That isn't gonna work."

"No, a minute ago, I said you could find yourself a tutor. Now I'm suggesting I find you a tutor. And I know just the person. She's smart and she's short on cash. I met her in one of my classes."

"So…she's a college girl?" Ginny asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Ron answered. "Why?"

"Is she cute?"

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed." I know you love chasing skirts, but that's the last thing you should be thinking about!"

"Fine…but is she?"

"Ugh, forget it!" Ron snatched the progress report out of Ginny's hands. "I'll just take this to Mom and let her deal with it." Ron started to walk away, but Ginny grabbed his hand.

"Alright! I'll take things more seriously! I'll take your stupid tutor! Just please don't let Mom know! I'm begging you!"

Ron laughed and handed the progress report back to Ginny. "Okay. Trust me, you won't regret this. Hermione is amazing."

"Is that her name?" Ginny asked with a smile. "Sounds sexy."

"I swear Ginny, I'll tell mom-"

"God, I was just kidding. Learn to take a joke."

"Fine, just don't be an idiot around Hermione. She's serious about education."

"She sounds like a prude."

Ron patted his sister on the back. "I think that's exactly what you need right now." With that, Ron left the room.

Ginny sat back down on the bed and stared at the report in her hands. Ginny thought about just trying to fix her grades herself, but then she thought of the consequences if she failed. It was useless; she'd have to get a tutor.

"Maybe this tutor won't be so bad," Ginny said to herself. "I mean, there's an outside chance that she'll be a drop-dead-gorgeous lesbian with a thing for redheads." Ginny laughed at herself. "Yeah right. My brother set this all up. She's probably some unattractive bookworm that hasn't had a date in years. This is going to be hell."


	2. Meeting Hermione Granger

A/N: Stuff in all caps are text messages and italicized words are Ginny's thoughts.

* * *

Today was the day. Ginny was going to meet her new tutor. She wasn't nervous, but she wasn't exactly excited to meet this Hermione character. Over the last week, Ginny had gotten as much about Hermione out of Ron as she possibly could. She'd gotten that Hermione was fiercely intelligent, quirky, shy, sensitive, a real bookworm…basically the exact opposite of Ginny's type.

Ginny and Ron were walking to the library of Ginny and Ron's college when Ginny decided to speak up.

"Ron, this is a really stupid idea. Let's just go home."

"Gin, I have a class in 20 minutes. We can't go home."

"Fine," Ginny said, stopping in her tracks. "I'll just walk home then."

Ron laughed, also stopping. "Okay, have fun walking fifteen miles."

"Okay, then give me the keys."

"After what happened last time? No way! I don't have the money to get my car detailed again."

Ginny snapped at her brother. "That was one time and you promised you wouldn't hold that against me."

"True," Ron said, "but I'm still not giving you the car."

Ginny just gave her brother an angry look and continued walking.

"You never told me what she looks like," Ginny said.

"You really don't need to know, you'll see when you meet her."

"Yeah, but-"

"Okay fine! She's medium height, she usually keeps her hair in a pony tail, she's got brown eyes and hair, she…takes care of herself. There's really not much else to say. Satisfied?"

"No, but it'll do for now. I guess I'll know soon enough."

Ginny and Ron reached the library and walked in.

"Okay, sit at this table and don't start any trouble. I really don't need to get kicked out on account that my sister got caught fighting…or screwing…in the library."

Ginny took a seat. "Jesus Ron, even I don't work that fast. Plus, it's not like I'm a whore."

"Yeah…well I need to go to class. I'll see you afterward, okay?" With that, Ron walked out of the library.

Ginny hated that she was the family screw up. Every one of her brothers had made it in life. Charley was some big shot in some bank, Bill was a Vet, Percy did something in the government, Fred and George owned a joke shop, and Ron was in college. All she'd managed to do was convince her family and everyone at school that all she did was make trouble and sleep around.

Just as Ginny started to really feel bad for herself, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She looked at her phone and saw one new text from Harry. Ginny smiled. Harry was the only person in the entire world she could always depend on. She read the text.

HEY U MEET UR TUTOR??

Ginny texted back.

NAH IM EARLY. SHE WONT B HERE 4 ANOTHER 20 MINS OR SO.

Ginny sat at the table dreading meeting her new tutor. She just had to make sure she wasn't too much of a smart ass or her tutor might quit, and she really needed this tutor…at least for math. She'd figure out what she was going to do for English later. Ginny's phone buzzed again.

TELL ME WEN U MEET HER IF SHES HOT AND INTO HI SCHOOL GUYS. LOL.

Ginny smiled and shut her phone. She'd text him back later. Ginny laid her head on the table and dropped off to sleep. A few moments later, someone tapped on Ginny's shoulder.

"Shit!" Ginny exclaimed. "You scared me half to…" Ginny paused to look at the person who had interrupted her sleep. "…death"

"Um, are you Ginny Weasley?" the girl said.

Ginny was dumbstruck. The girl in front of her was wearing tight jeans that accentuated her long legs and a low cut shirt that showed off her perfectly shaped breasts. She had beautiful eyes, smooth skin, and full lips that Ginny was immediately dying to kiss.

"Damn," the girl said. "I've got the wrong person again. Sorry for bothering you."

Ginny finally regained her senses. "No! You've got the right girl. I'm Ginny. What can I do you for?"

"Oh thank God!" The girl said with a smile that melted Ginny like butter. "I've already asked, like, three other people. I'm Hermione Granger. Your brother Ron said you needed a tutor."

Ginny was shocked. This was hey shy, bookworm tutor? No, Ginny had to be dreaming. Life was never this good to her.

"So, I figured," Hermione started again, "since this is our first time meeting, we'll take things really slowly. Maybe just go over math today since we don't have much time until your brother's class ends."

"Okay," was all Ginny could manage to get out.

"Okay. Oh, and tell me if I'm going too fast. I tend to go too fast."

Ginny just nodded as Hermione took a seat and pulled out a math book. She opened it and placed it between her and Ginny.

"You're in Pre-cal right? All I had was an old calculus book I've had since middle school, so this'll have to do for today." Hermione scooted herself closer to Ginny.

Ginny's breath hitched. Hermione was so close to her. It was making Ginny nervous, which was weird because Ginny was never nervous, especially around girls. She was always the aggressor. Hermione was different. She'd barely known her a few minutes and already Ginny wanted to impress her. Plus, Hermione was just so beautiful, and the shirt she was wearing and the way she was leaning on the table gave Ginny a perfect view down her shirt.

_Pink bra. Oh my God, I'm never going to hear a word that comes out of her mouth if I can't stop staring down her shirt. Oh, what I wouldn't give to be able to rip off all her clothes and-_

"Oh God, I'm not good at this am I?" Hermione asked, ripping Ginny out of her reverie.

"What?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"See? You weren't even listening. I get to talking about math stuff and I just get lost in my own little world. I guess I don't make a very good tutor. You can fire me if you want."

"No! I don't want that!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm just…tired today, that's all. You're doing a great job."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "You're the person I've ever tutored and I really need the cash. Not to say you shouldn't fire me if I'm doing a bad job."

"Geez, you're hard on yourself. It's kind of cute."

Hermione blushed. "So does that mean I still have my job?"

"Yeah," Ginny said. _Even though this is going to make it SO much harder to pass my classes._

Just then, Ron walked into the library.

"Hey 'Mione. My kid sister didn't give you too much trouble, did she?"

"Oh no, she was fine. She'll be a math expert by the time I'm done with her," Hermione said, grabbing Ginny's hand and gently squeezing it. Ginny's heart fluttered. No other girl had ever made her feel this way. Not even close.

"Alright, let's go Gin."

"Why are you out of class so early?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not. It's 5:15."

Ginny looked at her watch. It really was 5:15. She'd been "studying" with Hermione for just over an hour.

"Oh…it's been that long?"

"Yeah, we gotta go. You know how Mom is about us being home for dinner."

"Okay. Bye Hermione. I'll see you next week."

"Bye you guys." Hermione replied.

As Ginny and Ron walked away, Ginny grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and started texting Harry.

OMG HARRY SHES SO HOT…2 HOT 4 U. IM TAKING THIS 1 4 MYSELF.

A few seconds later, Ginny felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket. She looked at the message.

U BITCH!! LOL JK BUT U NEVER SHARE! IS SHE EVEN GAY??

Ginny smiled and texted back.

IDK AND I DON'T CARE. SHES WAY 2 GORGEOUS 2 NOT TRY.

With that, Ginny shut her phone. Harry never texted back. Ginny figured he'd gotten his phone taken away again. It was taken away more than it wasn't. Besides, she was glad she had a little time where she wasn't talking to Harry. She needed time to figure out how she was going to get Hermione Granger.

_This should be fun…_


	3. High School Sucks

Ginny had a restless night. She had dream after dream about Hermione Granger. Ginny barely knew anything about her tutor and already Hermione consumed her thoughts. Ginny just figured it was because Hermione was a college girl. She'd done a lot of things with a lot of girls, but she'd never done anything with a college girl before. The idea intrigued her.

At 6:00, Ginny's alarm went off and she grabbed it and threw it across the room. At that moment, Ron walked into his sister's room.

"Jesus Gin, what was that?" he asked. He laughed when he saw the remnants of the alarm clock scattered on the floor. "Ginny, that's the third alarm clock you've destroyed. Mom and Dad are going to stop buying them for you."

"Good," Ginny said. "Then I won't have the stupid things screaming in my ear every morning."

"Hmm, somebody's grumpy," Ron said as he sat down on the bed.

"Fuck off Ron. Don't you have better things to do than bother me while I'm still in bed?"

Ron just rolled his eyes at his sister. "I just came in to ask you how your tutoring went yesterday. We didn't really talk about it yesterday."

"It was amazing!" Ginny yelled as she sat up in bed. "Hermione's so cute. My God Ron, you could've warned me that she was such a bombshell. I couldn't take my eyes off her the whole time. I mean, she's got great legs and a nice chest-"

"Okay! I don't need to hear anymore!" Ron said, covering his ears. "Besides, I was more asking if she was a good tutor rather than if she met your hotness standards."

"Oh," Ginny said. "I don't really know. I wasn't really paying much attention to what she was saying."

"Ginny! I'm not going to pay her if all you're going to do is stare down her shirt and drool!" Ginny just laughed. "Forget it, I'll just try to find you someone else."

"Oh, come on Ron. It's not like she's a bad tutor. Plus, you even said yourself she needs the money. Look, I promise to pay more attention next time, okay?"

Ron looked at his sister suspiciously. "I'll give you two weeks. If your grades aren't better in two weeks, I'm finding you a new tutor...a MALE new tutor. One that has boils on his face and spits when he talks. Maybe then you'll pay attention."

Ginny frowned at the thought. "Okay, we have a deal." Ginny and Ron shook on it.

"Now get out of bed and get ready for school. You can't be late again."

"God Ron, when did you become my mother?"

"When you started needing two." Ginny snickered at her brother's comment. "What? What did I say?"

"So, you're telling me that I have two mommies?" Ginny laughed hysterically at her own joke. Ron picked up a pillow, hit his sister with it, and left the room.

* * *

Ginny arrived at school and was immediately approached by Harry.

"Hey Gin."

"Hey Harry. What's up?"

"Well, for starters, Luna Lovegood isn't here. Does that mean you'll be in English today?"

"Yeah, I guess. Y'know, of all the girls I've ever made the mistake of blowing off, Luna Lovegood was the biggest. She's insane."

Harry just laughed. "Well, you knew that before, but that didn't stop you. Anyway, getting back to the point, apparently, Draco Malfoy is going around telling everyone that he's going to beat the shit out of me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Draco Malfoy was the biggest asshole at their school. For some reason unknown to Ginny or Harry, he'd hated them since grade school. Unfortunately, what Draco thought, the rest of the school thought, and it had made the two of them outcasts.

"Why this time?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. Something about me trying to steal his girlfriend. I don't give a shit about his girlfriend. Everyone knows I have a thing for Cho Chang."

"That is, everyone except Cho," Ginny added.

"I'll tell her...eventually...when the time is right."

"Harry, the time is never going to be right enough for you. Just make a move."

"I'm sorry that we don't all have a way with girls like you do Ginny. Speaking of girls, tell me more about your tutor."

"Oh God," Ginny started, "she's smart and gorgeous. Plus, she's in college. She's, like, the woman of my dreams." Harry laughed at her. "What?"

"Ginny, that's what you say about every girl. That this girl is different and she's the one for you and that you won't ever have to chase another skirt again. I know you mean well, but you have to face facts: you're an unintentional womanizer."

"I am not!" Ginny yelled at Harry. "I take great offense to that! Every girl I've ever been with, I've intended on spending a good deal of time with."

"Yeah, that's the unintentional part. The quantity of girls is the womanizer part."

Ginny shoved Harry. "Whatever, I know that Hermione is different."

"Ginny, do you even know anything about her?" Harry asked.

"I'll find out more later."

"Okay Ginny, if she's really different, which I doubt she is, try to learn more about her than her first and last name before you sleep with her alright?"

The bell rang and the pair separated. Ginny's first class was art. She thought of it as a waste of an hour, but it was an easy class and she needed it to graduate, so she showed up. Next was chemistry. For some reason, Ginny loved chemistry. It was the only class she had where she was one of the smarter kids in the class. Plus, her teacher loved her.

Then came English. Before this year, Ginny loved English like she loved chemistry, but her rather messy break-up with Luna and her asshole of a teacher had kept her out of the class. Ginny walked into her class, hoping her teacher, Mr. Snape, wouldn't notice she was there.

"Miss Weasley!" Mr. Snape said as Ginny tried to sneak to the back of the room next to Harry. His voice stopped her dead in her tracks. "How nice of you to grace our class with your presence!"

"My pleasure Snape."

"That's Mr. Snape to you thank you very much. You know, I think it would be very helpful to your education if you took a seat in the front row, don't you think?"

Ginny shot Snape a look that could melt steel. She walked to the front of the room and took a seat.

"Now Miss Weasley, I sincerely hope you have all the work for all the days you've missed."

"No sir, I haven't."

"Oh, that's a shame. I guess I'll be seeing you in this seat next year Miss Weasley...unless you plan on just dropping out completely and taking up your family trade of fast food cooking." Snape said with a venomous smile.

"Don't you dare bring my family into this!" If there was one thing that set Ginny off more than anything, it was talking about her family.

"Ah, it seems I've hit a soft spot. We'll continue this tomorrow, that is, if you decide to show up. Right now, I have some work for you all to do. Read chapter..."

Ginny tuned out the rest of the class. She really didn't care anymore. She'd spent the first month of school trying to transfer out of that class, but so many students wanted out of Snape's class that they could only accommodate so many. Ginny wasn't one of the lucky ones. English went by painfully slowly and history went by at an even slower pace. Both classes, all Ginny thought about was Hermione. Ginny knew she fell for a new girl every week, but this somehow felt different. Not how all the others had felt different, but this seriously felt different than all the rest. Ginny had never spent this long dwelling on one person without so much as a brief thought of any other girl. Ginny had to know about Hermione. She decided she'd find out more about Hermione at their next study session.

Lunch started, and Ginny walked to her and Hurry's table where Harry was already sitting.

"God, Snape is such an ass!" Ginny said to Harry.

"Yeah. He really needs to get fired. Fast."

"Whatever, I'm over it."

Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder. "Oh God, here comes Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy walked up with his mindless flunkies Crabbe and Goyle at his sides.

"Oh look, it's Potter and his little dyke of a friend," Draco quipped.

"Y'know Malfoy," Ginny started, "That would hurt a little more if I hadn't heard it a million times before."

"Whatever Weasley, I don't give a damn about you. I'm here for Potter. Apparently, he thinks he can get my girlfriend."

"Draco, I don't give a rat's ass about that slut you call a girlfriend."

"Well she's a hell of a lot better than that ugly bitch you have the hots for."

Harry jumped to his feet and got in Malfoy's face. "What did you just say?"

Ginny leaped to her feet and separated the boys. "Okay, I think that's enough. Malfoy, why don't you just crawl back into the hole you came out of?"

Malfoy laughed. "Even if I did come from a hole, it would be a hell of a lot better than the filth you and you family live in." Ginny started to shake in anger, but Malfoy continued. "Well, I guess it's not your fault that your father's a poor, old bastard and your mother's a lazy whore."

Ginny didn't really remember what happened after that. It was all sort of a blur. She knew that at some point in all the fists flying and legs kicking, she'd managed to break Malfoy's nose, and he'd managed to break her wrist. All she knew was that she got pulled away from Malfoy, sent to the office, and suspended for a week. Hr parents had to come pick her up and take her to the hospital. The entire drive there, her parents and Ron had screamed bloody murder at her.

Now, she was laying in a hospital bed being treated for a broken wrist and a mild concussion. While her parents were off signing papers, Ron continued to yell at his sister.

"You're not spending the next week lounging about at home. Oh no! You're spending every minute that you can with Hermione. When she's not tutoring you, you're going to be in your room studying. You know, you're an idiot! How could you get into..." Ginny just faced out Ron's voice.

_High school sucks...but at least I get to spend an entire week with Hermione._


	4. Definately Different

After all of the drama of the fight, Ron had scheduled study sessions for every day of Ginny's suspension week. Ginny didn't mind. It just meant more time with Hermione. So, at the moment, Ginny was waiting for Hermione to show up in the library for their second study session. Finally, Hermione walked in and Ginny smiled, despite the split lip.

"Hi Ginny. Sorry I'm late. I had car trouble and-" Hermione stopped abruptly. "What happened to you?"

Ginny laughed a little. "I sort of got into a fight with this guy at my school. If you think I look bad, you should see him."

"Why? What happened?"

"In short, he called my dad a bastard and my mom a whore."

"Well…then I hope you killed him," Hermione said, very matter-of-factly. Ginny was a little shocked.

"Aren't you gonna lecture me on how stupid I must be to start a fight?"

"Well, considering that he said those things, he should be slugged a few times." Hermione smiled at Ginny. "I'm just sorry to see that he's suck a dick that he actually hit you back. I mean, you're a girl."

"That doesn't really matter to him," Ginny replied.

"So, how much damage did you do to him?" Hermione asked.

"I'm pretty sure I broke his nose."

"And how much did he do to you?"

"Oh, not much. Just a broken wrist and a concussion."

"He gave you a concussion?" Hermione's voice was saturated with worry. "Oh my God! Does it hurt? Why are you here and not in bed? Is there anything I can do? Do you feel dizzy? What are your parents going to do about this? Who-"

"Whoa, one question at a time!" Ginny exclaimed, cutting Hermione off. "Yeah, it hurts, my parents and brother won't let me just stay in bed, there's nothing you can do, I feel a little dizzy but not too bad, and my parents will probably continue to scream at me for a week or so longer. Was that everything?"

"Why are your parents so hard on you Ginny? Why is everyone so hard on you?"

"Hermione, what makes you think everyone's on my case?"

"Well, for starters, you're brother gave me this huge, long speech about how you're this troubled kid in need of some serious help. Then, you come here with all these bruises and a cast, so obviously this kid at school doesn't like you. Plus, your parents are screaming at you when you did something that frankly wasn't wrong at all. So, I ask again, why does everyone give you such a hard time?"

Ginny was taken aback. Never before had someone been so attentive to her. It made her feel a little uneasy that Hermione cared so much after only knowing her for a day. Still, she appreciated that Hermione paid so much attention. The problem was, Ginny didn't really want to share all the stupid things she'd done to make everyone think she was a failure.

"I've just made some mistakes. I've screwed up…a lot."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, though."

Ginny laughed a little bitterly. "Yeah, I've had a second chance, and a third chance, and a fourth chance. I've had more chances than I can count." Ginny was starting to get a little emotional. "Whatever it's not a big deal."

Hermione just nodded. "Okay, so you don't wanna talk about it. That's fine. We'll just stick to studying. Nothing too major, though. I know you won't get anything with a splitting headache."

"Yeah. Thanks," was all Ginny could manage to get out.

_It's weird having someone give me the benefit of the doubt. Then again, Hermione doesn't know anything about me. It's easy to trust someone you barely met a couple days ago. Still, she's so sweet and cute. I really like this girl and I barely know her either._

Ginny got a stupid smile on her face that she couldn't wipe off. Hermione started talking about equations and Ginny just looked at the object of her affections.

_She's so thoughtful…more thoughtful than most of the people in my family. She really seems to care about me._

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, snapping Ginny back to reality.

"Yeah? What?"

"You aren't paying attention at all, are you?"

"Sorry," Ginny said with a smile. "It's just the headache."

"No, you've got something on your mind. I can tell. It's written all over your pretty face. What is it?"

_You...wait. Did she just call my face pretty? Was that flirting? Nah, I'm kidding myself._ "Nothing. Just school and the fight, I guess."

"Well, don't worry so much. It'll all work out," Hermione said with a smile that made Ginny's heart flutter.

The rest of the study session was pretty normal. Ginny tried her hardest to pay attention to what Hermione was saying. In fact, when she took a second to stop looking down Hermione's shirt or up Hermione's skirt, she actually learned a couple of things. Hermione really was a good tutor.

After she was done, Ron came and picked her up and took her home. She and Ron weren't exactly talking, so the ride home was pretty silent. When she got home, it was only 6, but she didn't want to deal with her parents screaming at her, so she went to bed. All she could think about was Hermione…again. She kept thinking about how Hermione had said her face was pretty. It was probably nothing and she'd probably just meant it as a passing remark, but at this moment, it meant a lot to Ginny.

Plus, Hermione was so thoughtful and nice. Ginny felt like she'd known her forever. It was a weird feeling. She didn't know what all this meant, but she knew was that Hermione was definitely different than any other girl she'd ever met before.

Just as she started to get lost in lovey-dovey thoughts of herself and Hermione, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Gin, what's up? How was your first day of suspension? Mine was a little bland. We should hang out tomorrow."

"Harry, I'm grounded. Plus, I'm stuck in tutoring all week."

Harry laughed. "Oh, I see, so you intend on studying your tutor during your little vacation?"

"I think you meant studying with my tutor, my dear Harry."

"I know what I said, and I stick by it. So there's no part of your day you could set aside to go to the movies with me?"

"Harry, I really am grounded. I'm only allowed to leave the house for tutoring," Ginny replied.

"Ugh, fine. I guess I'll just hang out here by myself."

"Your aunt and uncle didn't ground you?"

"Please, my aunt and uncle barely even know I'm here."

Ginny had an inspiration. "Maybe you could ask Cho to go to the movies with you."

"No. Absolutely not. I can't do that."

"Seriously, Harry, grow a pair."

"Goodnight Ginny," Harry said before hanging up the phone. Ginny just laughed and set down her phone. Ginny went to sleep early. She was exhausted from all the yelling and the getting the crap kicked out of her. She spent her night having pleasant dreams of Hermione.


	5. Try a Little Harder

Ginny and Hermione had spent every day of the week (including the weekend) studying and getting to know each other. Ginny had noticed that Hermione was flirty. She didn't know if Hermione was flirting because she flirts with everyone, or if it was because she had a thing for under-achieving high school girls, but Ginny loved it. Plus, as it turned out, Hermione was an excellent tutor. Ginny had learned more about math in this last week than she had in an entire quarter. They hadn't gotten around to English, but Ginny knew that no amount of tutoring was going to make Snape think she was a good student worthy of a passing grade.

Today was the last day of Ginny's suspension and neither one of them was happy that they wouldn't get as much time together. They were spending their last day as they had all week: in the library studying.

"You know," Hermione started, "it's weird to think that we aren't going to have our excessively long study sessions anymore."

"They were never excessive. I needed every minute." _I'll spend every minute with you that I can get._

"Yeah, sure. Despite what you may think about yourself and whatever other may be telling you, you're actually a very smart girl."

Ginny laughed. "Okay, whatever you say." As much as Ginny tried to laugh off Hermione's compliments, she secretly loved it. Hermione believed in her like no one else. Ginny's

infatuation had escalated passed the physical. She just liked Hermione all around.

"Ginny, you need to get some confidence in yourself." Hermione placed her hand on top of Ginny's. "I have confidence in you."

Ginny felt her heart flutter a little in her chest. She felt a light blush creep up on her cheeks. "Well Hermione, you put a little too much faith in me. You barely know me."

"You know what? You're right. So I suggest we play a little game. I'll ask you questions and you have to answer honestly. The same goes for me. You go first."

_This really could be interesting. _"Okay, I go first. We'll start simple. What's your favorite color?"

Hermione laughed. "Chocolate brown."

"Chocolate brown? Whose favorite color is brown? It's so…blah."

"Well, you asked, and I answered. It just reminds me of chocolate, and I love chocolate. So it's my turn. Why does everyone write you off.?"

"Ouch. Get right to the point. Okay…I don't know."

"Come on Ginny. You agreed to play the game."

Ginny didn't want Hermione to know. As much as Hermione seemed understanding and accepting, everyone had a threshold. The last thing Ginny wanted to do was scare Hermione off. Still, she had agreed to play.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise to be as non-judgmental as possible, okay?"

Hermione looked at Ginny with a smile and said, "I promise. Cross my heart."

"Alright. Well, it started late in the school year last year. Sure, I hadn't exactly been the best kid ever, but I'd always been smart. At least, smart enough to not get caught having sex in my parents bed, and-"

"Wait," Hermione cut Ginny off. "You got caught having sex in your parents bed? Wow. That's…wow."

"Yeah…that's not all. That was basically what pushed my parents over the edge. All the kids in school wrote me off when I got the reputation of being the school slut…and a few other choice things…" _Like the school dyke. _"_…_I had a long stretch of hook-ups. They didn't start that way, but they ended that way. The most recent being my crazy ex who just won't leave me alone.

"That leads me to my English teacher. He always hated me, but when I started cutting class to avoid my previously mentioned crazy ex, he took that and basically ran with it. He thinks I'm a complete failure. The sad part is I actually love English. The only people that believe in me are Fred and George, who are my older brothers, and Ron, who believes in me, but trusts me about as far as he can throw me. So, that's the short version of my sad story."

Hermione just looked at Ginny for a few seconds, and then she said, "Geez, that's it? I thought you'd murdered someone or something. That's not so bad."

"It isn't? Everyone else seems to think it is."

"Okay, yeah, I can understand why your parents would freak out finding their youngest child and only daughter having sex in their bed. That is pretty shocking, but they still love you. They'll get over it. As far as the string of hook-ups, it's not the wisest of decisions, but it's certainly not the end of the world. You're young and in high school. You're bound to make mistakes. And, come on, everyone has a crazy ex."

"Do you?" Ginny asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. We met about a year ago, we went out, like, three times. I said we shouldn't see each other anymore, and she didn't take it so well."

"Yeah, well…wait…did you just say she?"

Hermione smiled. "Actually, yes. I'm sort of…gay."

_No, life is never this good to me. She's gorgeous, she's smart, she believes in me, and she's a lesbian? There has to be a catch somewhere. Maybe she has a tail…no, I would've noticed that after all the times I stared at her ass. Oh my God, Hermione may actually be the perfect woman. Seriously, there's no way someone in the real world is this perfect._

"Ginny," Hermione said, bringing Ginny out of her reverie. "Is that a problem?"

"No! It's not a problem; it's just a little shocking. I wasn't expecting that. I mean, I don't have a problem with gay people considering I'm gay."

"You're gay?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, I had a feeling."

"Really? What tipped you off?"

"I don't know. There's just something about you that's…gay."

"Huh. I didn't realize that I was a walking-talking rainbow," Ginny said.

Hermione laughed at Ginny's joke. "That wasn't exactly what I was saying. I more meant that you just have this…I don't know, it's hard to describe. You just don't seem straight. Call it good gaydar."

"I've never had gaydar. I've had so many people come up and blatantly flirt with me and it goes right over my head."

"Then how do you get so many girls if you don't know who's gay and who's not?"

"Sexual preference doesn't really stop me. If I like you, chances are, we're going to end up together. I mean, not you specifically, but…well, you know what I mean."

"No worries, I get what you're saying. Anyways, getting back to my point, she still occasionally calls me going on and on about how we should be together and how she was my soul mate. It was never scary though, just kind of funny."

"Well, I guess that's good."

"The point is that everything in your life will fix itself in time. Sure, your parents are mad now, but it's only because they love you. They'll get over it. And as far as all the many girls in your life, eventually, you'll find the right one. I know I have."

Ginny's heart sank. _Ah, there's the catch. She's got a girlfriend. Damn, it's amazing in all of this that I didn't even think of the possibility that she was already taken._

"Sorry Hermione, but my life isn't exactly a fairy tale. It's not going to have the happy ending."

At that moment, Ron walked up to pick up his sister. "Hey you two. How's it going?"

"It's going quite well," Hermione said. "You're sister's picking up on all of this really fast. She's a very smart girl."

"Yeah, right," Ron said. "I'm just glad she hasn't sent you running and screaming out of the library yet. Thank you for helping her this week."

"Any time." Hermione turned to Ginny. "Call me whenever you need help, okay?"

Ginny nodded and left with her brother.

"So how was tutoring today?" Ron asked.

"It was…interesting. I definitely learned some valuable information."

_So …Hermione has a girlfriend…that makes things more difficult. Still, she's way too perfect to give up on. I just have to try a little harder._


	6. Single or Taken?

Ginny went back to school with mixed emotions. On the one hand, the tutoring was working quite well. Ginny finally felt like she was understanding math, and after talking to Hermione about crazy exes, she was more willing to go to her English class. Snape was still there, but she could handle a little verbal abuse. It looked like her grades would finally be on the upswing.

The problem was Hermione. She was so hard to read. The entire week, Ginny had been trying to read her. Gay or straight? Interested or not? Once Hermione had come out to her, Ginny was sure that meant that she was interested. All the little flirting and touching must've had to mean that Hermione had a thing for her. Then Hermione dropped this bombshell of having a girlfriend. Ginny wanted to know about this mystery girl.

_Who is she? Whet did they meet? How long have they been seeing each other? Is she pretty? Is she prettier than me? Are they in love? No, they couldn't be in love. She wouldn't have flirted with me like she did…unless she wasn't really flirting with me. Maybe she was just being friendly. But I swear she was into me. Ugh, this is all confusing…_

Ginny spent a good part of her night driving herself crazy asking questions she couldn't answer. She didn't like to think that while she was thinking about Hermione, Hermione was probably thinking about this other girl…or sleeping with this other girl. Plus, Ginny was worried about going back to school. Missing a week, while great because it meant no school for a week, sucked once she had to go back. It meant she'd be playing catch-up for a while…and a while longer than that in English.

Ginny arrived at school, and, as always, Harry was there waiting for her.

"Hey Gin. Like the cast," Harry said.

"Thanks. I hate it. I have it for three more weeks," Ginny replied. Harry laughed a little bit. "So, what did you do with your little vacation?"

"I sat in my house and watched TV. Nothing much to do when your only friend is on house arrest."

"Sorry about that," Ginny said.

"So, you didn't call much."

"My parents took my phone away on Wednesday and didn't give it back to me until this morning. It was lame."

"Yeah I bet. You were supposed to update me on what's going on with your tutor. You jumped her yet?" Harry asked.

"Harry! No! That's not all I'm interested in, you know. In fact, it looks like we may be just friends."

"Why, is she straight?" Harry asked.

"No, she actually turned out to be a lesbian…and taken."

"Ouch," Harry said. "That sucks. Then again, that's never stopped you before."

"I know, but she seems to be happy with who she's with right now. I swear, Harry, her eyes glazed over when she was talking about this girl. I don't wanna mess that up."

"Ginny, that doesn't sound like you at all. Are you starting to, dare I say it, grow up?" Harry asked sarcastically, earning a punch in the arm from Ginny's good hand.

"Don't be an ass Harry. I know that doesn't sound like me. Half of me wants to go after her despite her being taken. I mean, I really, REALLY like this girl. But the other half of me just says to let nature take its course and if fate has it in the cards for us to be together, then we will be."

Harry stared at Ginny. "Wow, how I wasn't expecting you to take the moral high road."

"I didn't say I was going to take the moral high road. I don't know what I'm going to do yet. She's really a great girl. She's smart and quirky and she gets me."

"Gin, no offense, but you've known her for a week."

_Yeah that's true. Maybe this is just some serious infatuation with my version of forbidden fruit. Maybe…but maybe I really care about her and it's all coming at me really fast._

The bell rang, ending their conversation. Ginny and Harry said their goodbyes and went to their classes. Art and chemistry went by in a flash. Ginny knew exactly how much she needed to do in art to pass and chemistry was fun, so it was easy. Her first mental test was going to be in her next period: English.

"Miss Weasley, how was your break?" Snape asked as Ginny walked into class. "I assume you spent the whole time staring at your wall."

"Actually," Ginny said, "I spent most of my time getting tutored and studying. I finished all the work I missed while I was gone before and during my suspension."

"You're kidding, right? You don't ever do work."

"Yeah, well, that's what the tutor is for. Plus, when you have a week off grounded, there isn't much else to do outside of homework."

"I see. Well, most of this work won't count for anything; I hope you're aware of that."

"Yeah, I know, but I just wanted to catch up so I know what the hell is going on in here."

"Miss Weasley, no matter how much work you do, you will never be able to catch up in this class. If you'd done it on time, you would probably still be eons behind the rest of the class. You're just not the type to do well in school. You probably aren't even the type to graduate."

Ginny had to hold back…a lot. She wanted to jump over Snape's desk and strangle him until he turned blue and passed out. She wanted to take a stapler and beat him over the head. At the least, she wanted to give him a piece of her mind. Still, she knew that that kind of behavior was exactly what Snape wanted and expected from her.

"Fine, that's what you think of me. Can you just take my papers, please?" Ginny asked.

"Hmmm…it seems that you're finally learning your place. I'm you're superior and you are nothing. Now, take a seat."

_Okay, I'm SO going to kill him the second I graduate._

Ginny walked to the back of the room and sat next to Harry.

"Hey," Harry said. "Looks like Snape's gonna let you sit here today."

"I think he's gotten his rocks off on torturing me enough for today. Maybe he'll cut me some slack."

"Maybe. See, things aren't so bad, are they?"

Just as Harry said that, the door opened, and in walked Luna Lovegood.

"You just had to jinx me, didn't you, Harry?"

Ginny ducked down in her seat as far as she could, trying to avoid being seen. Unfortunately, her plan didn't work, and Luna walked straight up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ginny, it's been so long since I've seen you," Luna said with a dazed look on her face (an expression she always had). "You don't answer any of my calls anymore."

"Yeah, well, I've been super busy with school and…other stuff. You know how it is."

"I really don't I spend most of my time calling you and planning our next date."

Harry snickered next to Ginny. "Luna," Ginny said, "I told you we weren't going on any more dates. Three dates was enough. We're just not right for each other."

"I know you think that now, but you'll realize that we're soul mates and we are meant to be together forever." Luna's rambling reminded Ginny of the story Hermione had told her about her own crazy ex. Ginny smiled at the thought and Luna smiled too. "Cool, I'm glad to see you're coming around. So, how about this Saturday?"

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Luna, you totally misread what I was smiling about. I wasn't warming up to you, I was smiling at something else."

"Sure. You can deny it all you want, but I know you'll be mine."

Ginny saw Snape walk to the front of the room and took that time to hush Luna and fake paying attention. About ten minutes into her class, Ginny felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and the phone ID read: Hermione. Ginny happily opened the text message.

HEY. SORRY IF YOU'RE IN CLASS, BUT ARE YOU FREE FRIDAY NIGHT?

Ginny quickly replied.

SURE I AM. WHY?

It took a while for Ginny to feel her phone vibrate again.

OKAY, BECAUSE I HAVE A PLAY I HAVE TO GO TO AND I DON'T HAVE ANYONE TO GO WITH.

Ginny looked at her phone confused. Didn't Hermione have a girlfriend? Why wouldn't she go with her? Maybe her seemingly perfect relationship was really on the rocks.

ARENT U GOING TO TAKE UR GF? U HAVE A GF RIGHT?

_I hope she doesn't have a girlfriend, because maybe that means this is a date. But how could she not have a girlfriend? Besides the fact that she's amazing, she mentioned that she'd found the right person for her. That definitely means girlfriend, doesn't it?_

Ginny finally felt the phone go off again.

OH, NO. THE GIRL I MENTIONED BEFORE ISN'T EXACTLY MY GIRLFRIEND. SHE'S SORT OF THIS PERSON I COULD NEVER REALLY GO OUT WITH. IT'S JUST SORT OF A SERIOUS INFATUATION THAT I SORT OF BLEW OUT OF PROPORTION.

So, Hermione was single. That changed everything. Ginny didn't have to worry about stepping on anyone's toes. She didn't have to hold back in fear of breaking up a relationship.

Ginny texted back.

I'LL B THERE.

Ginny spent the rest of her school day planning for her date. Besides in math where she had to use everyone of her brain cells on the subject matter, she double-tasked between work and contemplating what she was supposed to wear to a play. Fortunately for her, Draco wasn't at school, so she didn't have to deal with shit from him. She had to deal with Harry pestering her with questions and Luna Lovegood following her around, but that wasn't so bad.

Ginny walked in her door with a smile on her face and she went straight to her room. About ten minutes after she got home, she heard a knock on her room door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Ron. Open up." Ginny opened the door and let her brother in. "Okay, who's the girl?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, you know what I mean. You only get that smile on your face when you meet some girl, or you have a date with some girl."

Ginny wanted to lie, but she couldn't think of anything. "Okay, you got me. I have a sorta, kinda, not really date on Friday."

"With who?" Ron asked.

Ginny didn't know if she should tell her brother that the girl she was crushing on was the same girl he'd gotten to tutor her. "Oh, just this girl at school."

"And what, exactly, are you going to tell Mom and Dad? They're never going to let you go out on a date."

Ginny groaned. "Damn, I didn't think of that. You have to tell them something, Ron. I need you to cover for me."

"No! Absolutely not! I'm not putting my ass on the line for you!"

"Ron, please. I know I've gotten you in trouble a few times, but I swear to God I'll come home this time. Please Ron!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Alright, but don't screw me over again."

Ginny squealed. "Yay! Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it. I'll tell them we went to the movies and some food or something. Don't worry about it. Just make sure that when I say you need to come home that you actually come home."

"I swear. I won't let you down big bro."

Ron hugged his sister and left the room. "You're an idiot, but I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ron flashed his sister a smile and left the room.

Ginny spent most of the night picking out everything that she would wear and do for her pseudo-date with Hermione. She had the perfect outfit and the perfect place to eat afterwards, but she was terrified that she wouldn't be impressive enough to get Hermione.

_I guess we'll just see…_


	7. The Play

A/N: I was half asleep when I wrote this so if it's terrible, I'm really sorry.

* * *

It was Friday. It was finally Friday. Ginny had spent the entire school day imagining what a great time she was going to have with Hermione…or what would happen if they had no chemistry…or if Hermione just spent the entire time talking about this mystery girl that she was so head-over-heels for…or if Hermione just thought they were friends and this was in no way, shape, or form a date. Needless to say, she'd gotten very little done in school, but she got through the day without getting into any trouble.

Ginny had set everything up with Hermione at their last tutoring session. Hermione was going to pick Ginny up at 5:30. The play started at 7:00 and they were going to eat afterwards. The dress was casual, so Ginny put on a tight t-shirt and jeans, and she pulled her hair back in a pony tail like she always did. She hoped that Hermione wouldn't dress nicer than that because then she would have to go back and change…and that wasn't a good impression to make.

Ginny was getting ready when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in Ron!" Ginny yelled.

Ron walked in and looked at his sister. "You look…nice."

"You sound surprised," Ginny said.

"No, I'm not exactly surprised; it's just that you don't usually dress so nicely on a first date. It's usually a bikini top and some underwear."

Ginny picked up a pillow from her bed and threw it at him. "First off, I don't wear that, and you know it. Second, I'm trying to dress a little more appropriately because I'm going to a play." _Plus, I'm seriously trying to impress Hermione with more than my ass._

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I hate watching guys and girls drool all over you. It's just plain weird. You'll always be, like, three in my head. You're my little sister."

Ginny smiled. "You're always looking out for me Ron." Ginny continued to get ready.

"So, what's this girl's name?" Ron asked. Ginny got quiet. She, for whatever reason, couldn't think of a good name. "Oh God, please don't tell me you don't even know her name."

"No! I know it. It's…Mildred." _Mildred? That's all I could come up with?_

"Mildred? That doesn't sound like your type. Then again, you did date a girl named Luna, so I guess Mildred isn't so bad."

"Shut up!" Ginny laughed, happy that her brother was buying her date with Mildred.

"What's she like? Tall? Fat? Thin? Anything?"

"She's extremely attractive, and that's all you need to know."

"Geez, someone's being secretive. Maybe you'll tell Fred and George when they're in town next week and I can squeeze it out of them."

"Fred and George are going to be in town?!" Ginny asked, excited. Ginny loved Fred and George. They'd managed to get into almost as much trouble as she had in high school. They understood Ginny like only Ron and Harry did.

"Yeah…but that was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday, so don't tell Mom and Dad I told you that."

"I promise my lips are sealed. I won't say a word." Ginny flashed her brother a smile.

"Okay, I'm leaving. You're date's definitely picking you up here, right?" Ginny nodded. "Okay. I'll call you when I need you to head home. Don't be late."

"I swear I won't be. What're you gonna do while you're out?

"You know, you're not the only one that can get a date," Ron said as he walked out the door. Ginny laughed. He always said he had a date and he never did. He'd probably go to dinner and a movie by himself, which made Ginny a little sad.

Ginny spent a few more minutes getting ready, then she spent the rest of her time going over the not-date in her head. She was going to be cool and suave and interesting. She basically had the entire evening planned out in her head, until she got a call on her phone from Hermione. Ginny picked up the phone.

"Hey Hermione. What's up?"

"Hey Ginny. I'll be there in about five minutes. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm goody good good."

"Well…I'm glad to hear that. I'll see you in a few."

"Okay. Bye." Ginny hung up the phone. _Yeah, that was smooth._

Ginny went downstairs and waited outside for Hermione to show up. Ginny finally saw a car pull up and Hermione stepped out of it. Hermione was wearing a green button-up top and a long skirt.

"Wow," Ginny said. "You look…amazing."

"You don't look too bad yourself," Hermione said with a smile. "We should probably get going or we're gonna be late."

Ginny just nodded and got into the car. She was completely dumbstruck by the situation. She was going on a date-like event with the most beautiful girl she'd ever chased after. They pulled away from the driveway and drove in silence for a while. Ginny finally broke the silence.

"So, what are we seeing tonight?" she asked.

"Godspell. My friend Dean Thomas is playing Judas. He made me promise that I'd see it while it was in town."

"Oh," Ginny said. "Will he be coming with us to dinner?"

"Oh no. He's got other plans. It'll just be you and me for dinner tonight." Ginny smiled. "We're here." Ginny got out of the car and opened Hermione's door for her. "Thank you, Ginny, but you didn't have to do that."

"No problem Hermione." _Does she think I'm trying too hard? Am I trying too hard? I think I'm over thinking. Ugh…_

Ginny and Hermione were a little later to the play than expected, so they walked in only moments before the play began. They watched it in mostly silence. About halfway through, Ginny got up the courage to grab Hermione's hand. Hermione didn't push it away. She just smiled and continued to watch the play.

_Well, she didn't seem unhappy to have me hold her hand. Yeah, this is definitely a date…unless she's one of those people that holds her friends' hands. In that case, it could go either way._

The play ended and the two girls walked outside.

"So what did you think?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly, it was better than I thought it would be. I'm not big on musicals."

Hermione smiled. "I love musicals. They're my favorite. I just love to curl up on the couch and turn on Singin' in the Rain and fall asleep watching it."

"Really?" Ginny said. "I took you more as the curl-up-with-a-book type."

"Oh, I'm that, too. I've got lots of interests." The girls smiled at each other. This time, Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand.

_Okay, if this isn't a date, than I don't know what the hell is. This is the best thing EVER!_

Ginny and Hermione walked to the restaurant where they were eating dinner and they made small talk. About halfway through dinner, Ginny brought up the question that had been bugging her since the beginning of the night.

"Um, you mentioned before that you were interested in someone. Do I know this someone?" Ginny asked.

Hermione laughed. "How would you know her? You don't know any of the people I hang out with outside your brother."

Ginny laughed, but was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to find out who this girl was without revealing her intentions, and she still wasn't 100% sure this was a date.

Just then, Ginny felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She had a text from Ron.

K, TIME 2 COME HOME.

Ginny closed her phone angrily.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, that was Ron. I need to go home now."

Hermione seemed a little disappointed. "Oh, okay. I'll give you a ride." Hermione and Ginny left the restaurant and drove back to Ginny's house. They sat in the driveway for a minute.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Hermione said. "I haven't had that much fun with anyone in a long while."

"Yeah, me too. It was fun." _Okay, you can do this…_ "We should do it again sometime."

"Absolutely. Just call when you're free."

Ginny celebrated her small victory in her head. "Okay, well I'll see you next tutoring session, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye, Ginny."

"Bye, Hermione," Ginny said, getting out of the car. "Oh, and Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Was this a date?" Ginny asked.

"I'd say it's safe to say this was a date. Just…don't tell your brother. I don't think he'd be too thrilled with that. Oh, and don't think that this means we're just gonna be all flirty when I tutor you."

"We kind of already do," Ginny said with a chuckle.

"Okay, then we won't be _more_ flirty than we already were. We clear?"

"Yes, Hermione," Ginny said with a smile. "One more thing, though." Hermione looked at Ginny. "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

Hermione smiled. "I've kind of been waiting for you to do that all night."

Ginny smiled and got back into the car. She leaned in and kissed Hermione. It was a slow, very innocent kiss, but it still made Ginny's head spin. Ginny pulled away.

"Goodnight, Hermione. I'll see you around." Ginny got out of the car and walked to her front porch and waited for Ron to get home. The entire time. She thought of her kiss with Hermione. It was by far the least she'd ever done with a girl on the first date, but it was still special. Eventually, Ron showed up.

"Ginny? You got home before me?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"I told you I wasn't gonna screw you again. I promised." Ginny walked into the house with a huge grin on her face. She said hello to her parents, then went up to her room. Ron kept asking her questions, but she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she barely heard him.

_I'll fill him in later. For now, I'm just gonna bask in my happiness. I can't believe I kissed her. She's so into me…and I'm so into her. This has to have been the best day of my life._


	8. Overwhelmed

A/N: After a long hiatus, I wrote this bit of fun just to try to get back into the swing of things. I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully the next chapter will have a little more to do with the plot.

* * *

Ginny could barely sleep the night after her date. She was so excited about what had happened. She'd kissed Hermione and Hermione had wanted it. It had been really truly special. Ginny had replayed the final moments that they had spent together in her head a few dozen times. Sure, she'd expected to get Hermione, but she hadn't thought that it would be quite this easy. Ginny got out of bed the next morning and went downstairs.

"Where's Mom?" she asked when she saw only Ron at the breakfast table.

"Dad took her to breakfast. I guess it's the anniversary of their first kiss or the first time they held hands or something. I don't see why they have to go out for every little thing," Ron replied.

"Gee, somebody's a little more grumpy than usual this morning."

"I got stood up last night. I ended up going to a bar for a few hours instead. Needless to say, I got more than a little drunk."

"Wow, how did I not notice that last night?"

"Well, you were a bit in your own little world." Ron smiled and looked at his sister. "So, how was your date last night?"

"Oh my God, it was amazing! We went to the play and dinner and at the end of the night we kissed and it was the best kiss ever!" Ginny yelled.

Ron stared at his sister. "Geez Gin, are you 12? I mean, yeah, it's one thing to like a girl, but to go on that much about a kiss is just weird, especially for you. It's almost a little sickening." Ron took a bite of the piece of toast he was eating. "I guess I should be happy, though. At least this story didn't end with, 'Who would've thought that they make bras that big' because I already feel sick enough, and I'm pretty sure I would've thrown up so much if I ever had to hear that again."

Ginny just frowned. "I know. I'm so in puppy love with this girl. Sometimes, I can't even stand to hear myself talk, but she's just so…different from all the other girls I've dated."

"I think that's just because you actually care about this one and you're trying to get used to the feeling."

Ginny just laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's it."

Ron chuckled a bit. "So…do you like Hermione?"

"What?! No!" Ginny started to panic. Did Ron know that Hermione had been her date the night before?

"Really? Because she really likes you. She says you're one of the best kids she's ever tutored and that you two really get along."

Ginny sighed a breath of relief. "Oh! I thought you said…something else. Yeah, I like Hermione. She's really cool." _And smart, and talented, and beautiful, and amazing…oh wow, I'm about to make myself barf._

"Good. It seems like whatever she's doing is working." Ginny nodded. Then, there was an awkward silence before Ron spoke up again. "Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

Ginny looked at her brother with a confused look on her face. "What? Why?"

"It's just…I don't know…maybe she'd like to go out with me sometime." Ginny had to use every muscle in her body to hold back her laughter. She could feel her face turning the color of her hair from the strain. "Ginny? Are you alright?"

Ginny just nodded. She finally got control of herself. "Well, Ron, I don't think she…well…I don't think she's…" Ginny stopped.

_Should I tell him she's a lesbian? He might jump to the conclusion that the only reason that I'm still going to tutoring sessions is to get into her pants…which isn't exactly what's going on, but still…_

"I don't think she's seeing anyone right now, but I think she's enjoying being single."

Ron smiled. "Well, that just means that I'll have to be persistent. I think I'm gonna ask her to be my date to your birthday party."

"No! That would be a really, REALLY bad idea!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Um, why? You just said she isn't seeing anyone. Plus, this is a nice, low-stress environment for a first date. What's wrong?"

"Well…um…you see…do you really want your first date with her to be meeting our entire family? That's coming on a little strong, isn't it?"

Ron frowned. "Yeah, I guess it is. I just figured that since I would be comfortable here, I wouldn't make a fool of myself."

"Damn right, you wouldn't. Mom, Dad, Fred, and George would do that job for you."

"You're right, Gin. Thanks. I guess I'll just have to ask her to do something else, then."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll see you later. I'm gonna go call Harry."

Ginny walked upstairs to her room and called her best friend. Harry answered the phone.

"Hey. So, are you calling me with details from your little date from last night, or did it turn out to not be a date after all?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it was a date, and it went quite well, if I do say so myself," Ginny replied.

"Ah, I see. So how is Hermione in bed? Is she boring like she sounds or is there a hidden sex goddess hidden beneath the surface?"

"Harry! I didn't sleep with her! How could you think that?" Ginny was answered with silence on the other side. "Okay, that was a stupid question. No, we didn't sleep together. We just kissed. And it was a short kiss at that."

"Really? Wow, maybe this Hermione girl really is different. That, or you're growing up."

"Probably a little bit of both. In any case, I had a great time, and she said she had a great time and we're gonna do it again."

There was a pause. "And?"

And…what?" Ginny asked.

"That's all you've got for me? I have to say, Ginny, I like this new, responsible you, but you are a little more on the boring side. I guess I've been spoiled."

"Harry, you've got to stop living through me and get yourself a girlfriend," Ginny said.

"I would if it weren't for the fact that I have absolutely no self confidence and half the school thinks I'm gay."

"Okay, well, date the half that doesn't."

"You're retarded, Gin."

Ginny heard her phone start to beep in her ear.

"Harry, I'll call you back later. There's someone on my other line."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Harry said.

Ginny switched to her other line. "Hello?"

"Why did your brother just ask me on a date?" asked the voice on the other side of the phone. Ginny looked at her caller ID and was horrified to see it said Hermione Granger.

"Oh my God, no he didn't! I told him not to…sort of."

"Well, he did, and I didn't have the nerve to say no, so now I'm going to your birthday party as his date," Hermione said, laughing.

Ginny wasn't quite as amused. "I can't believe this! I know I told him specifically to not ask you to come to my birthday party as his date! What the hell?! Tell me again why you didn't just say no?"

"I don't know. We were just talking about you and your tutoring schedule, and the next thing I knew, he started talking about your birthday. I mentioned that I wanted to go and he said something like, 'Hey, do you really wanna go because I need a date and since you're already going' blah blah blah…it was just so cute…in an almost desperate sort of way."

"No," Ginny said. "This can't happen. It's just too weird."

"Don't freak out, Ginny. It's harmless. We'll go to your birthday, we'll have a good time, I'll tell him we work better as friends, and it'll be over. Plus, this way, I have a reason to go, since your parents don't know I'm tutoring you."

"And dating me," Ginny added.

"Yeah, that too." Ginny could almost hear Hermione grinning.

"Speaking of that," Ginny started. "I was wondering if you were free on Wednesday night."

"Oh," Hermione said, "I'm sorry, but I can't. I have a date that night."

"You have a…what?" Ginny asked, stunned.

"A date," Hermione repeated. "You didn't think we were exclusive after one date, did you? I'm sorry if you did."

Ginny tried to backpedal. "No, of course not! I just…didn't hear you the first time. Yeah, I'm dating other people, too. In fact, now that I think about it, Wednesday isn't good for me, either. Yeah, I have a date that day, too. I totally forgot. Good thing your date reminded me of it." _Wow, that wasn't obviously a lie._

"Okay," Hermione said. "Are there any other days you have free? I'd be glad to meet up with you any other day of the week."

"No, I'm kind of busy this week. I'll just see you at my party, okay. Bye!" Ginny hung up the phone and sank into the chair she was sitting in.

_Hermione's dating other people? She's not supposed to date other people; I'm supposed to date other people! This girl's really got me off my game. I guess I'm not used to dating people that don't basically worship the ground I walk on. Damn, I wonder if this is the other girl Hermione's been crushing on. And what the hell is up with Ron asking Hermione to my birthday?_

Ginny felt sufficiently overwhelmed for the first hour of her day. She decided to go back to bed and pray that all the events that had just occurred were just dreams.


	9. Happy Birthday

Today was Ginny's birthday. Ginny was eighteen today. She'd been waiting for this day since she could remember. A year ago, she'd planned on moving out the day she turned eighteen, but she'd realized that she was just being overdramatic. Her family wasn't that bad.

The problem was Ginny was having a hard time being excited. Since she'd found out that Ginny had a date with someone else, it was almost all she could think about. She was setting up the decorations with her brother for her eighteenth birthday party, and all she could think about was the competition.

_I wonder if this other girl is cute…I bet she isn't. I mean, I bet I'm WAY cuter. Maybe she's a blonde. I bet she's a blonde. She's probably not a ginger, unless that's Hermione's type. I sure hope that's Hermione's type. God, I'm rambling. I'm thought-rambling._

Ginny knew that she'd see Hermione today. Between Ginny's avoiding Hermione like the plague and Hermione's busy testing schedule, they hadn't seen each other all week. Ginny was excited to see Hermione, but was stressing that Hermione wouldn't be as interested in her as much after her date with mystery girl.

Then, there was the business of Hermione being Ron's date to this party. That situation was just a little more awkward that Ginny wanted. She really didn't want her brother chasing after the same girl that she was. It was just too…weird. It didn't help that Ron was so excited about seeing Hermione today.

"What do you think she'll be wearing?" Ron asked Ginny. "Do you think she'll come casual, or is she gonna dress up?"

"I have no idea. I hadn't really thought about it," Ginny replied.

"Do you think I should dress up just in case she does? Then again, if she comes casual, I'll have to change, I guess. Then again, if-"

"Ron, you're worse than a girl! Just put on a nice shirt and some jeans. She won't care what you're wearing." Ginny was starting to get disgusted by all of her brother's talk about Hermione.

"Look, I know I'm over-thinking this, but I just really like this girl."

"Since when? Weren't you supposed to go on a date with someone else just the other night?"

"Yeah, but I was just trying to date. You know, so I could get out of the house and meet new people and such, but I wasn't seriously interested in this girl." Ron blushed. "To tell you the truth, I was kind of trying to get practice so I wouldn't make a fool of myself if I asked Hermione on a date."

_Oh Jesus, he really cares about Hermione. Should I tell him he doesn't have a chance? I don't really think that's my job. Still, I'm his sister. It seems like I should be looking out for him. But if I told him, would I really be looking out for him, or would I just be trying to make things less awkward for myself?_

"Ron," Ginny said, "what if Hermione doesn't like you?"

"What do you mean? Do you know something I don't?"

"Well, you could say that. You see…well…the thing is-"

Ginny was cut off by the door bursting open. Standing in the doorway were her parents, Fred, and George.

"Happy birthday little sister!" the twins said in unison.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy to see you two!" Ginny grabbed her brothers and hugged them both. "I can't believe you guys could actually get away from the shop."

"Yeah business is good," George said.

"But we weren't gonna miss your special day," Fred finished.

Ginny just smiled and continued hugging her brothers.

"Gin, we really love you," George said.

"And I really love you guys," Ginny cut in.

"But air is becoming an issue," Fred said.

Ginny laughed and let her brothers go. Fred and George helped Ginny and Ron finish putting up the decorations. It wasn't too long before Harry arrived at the house.

"Happy birthday, Gin!" Harry yelled as he grabbed Ginny and picked her up.

"Harry! Put me down!" Harry dropped Ginny on the ground and Ginny scowled.

"Smooth," Harry said, and he laughed. "I didn't get you a present. The aunt and uncle wouldn't give me any money."

"Don't worry about it, Harry." Harry helped Ginny off the floor.

"So," Harry said, pulling Ginny closer and whispering in her ear so no one else could hear, "what's the deal with Hermione? You think your brother is her new beau?"

"Harry, I hate you more than anyone has hated anyone in the history of the world."

"Aw, calm down. I'm just yanking your chain about your brother, but seriously…what's the deal with you and Tutor Girl?"

"This is really not the time to talk about this with Ron and my parents, who openly hate you and don't know I'm dating Ron's date, standing right next to us."

Harry smiled at Ginny and nodded. "Fine, but you owe me explanations later." Harry and Ginny broke apart.

Everyone sat around and started talking about what was going on in their lives. The party was going very well, besides the fact that Hermione was about an hour late.

_I wonder if she just thought it would be too awkward. Maybe she just didn't wanna be here as Ron's date. Maybe she just didn't wanna see me after I avoided her so much. Maybe I-_

Ginny's thought process was interrupted by a knock on the door. She answered, and there was Hermione, looking stunning and casual at the same time as usual.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. There was so much traffic."

"Don't worry about it," Ginny said.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and running to the door. He grabbed Hermione in a bear hug. "I'm so glad you're finally here!" Ginny took this as her cue to sit down and rejoin the party. She still wasn't completely comfortable. She was happy to see Hermione, but she wanted to know if she measured up to Hermione's other date.

Ginny did everything she could to avoid Hermione. It wasn't very hard, because Ron was focusing all of his attention on her, and his parents were asking her 100 questions.

"So, how long have you and Ronny been dating?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mom! Don't call me that!" Ron exclaimed. The twins and Harry couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, we aren't exactly dating, per se. We're more just friends."

"Well, that's how all the good ones start. Arthur and I were best friends before we got married."

"I'm not exactly sure that Ron and I are going in that direction," Hermione said. "We haven't even really known each other that long."

"Don't worry, Hermione," George cut in.

"Our brother has a way of wooing women," Fred said.

"Actually, I think that's more your sister's specialty," Harry cut in. Mrs. Weasley choked on her drink and the twins high-fived Harry between spurts of laughter. Ginny just quietly snuck off into the kitchen. All this talk of Hermione and Ron getting married was very unsettling to her. She hadn't noticed that Fred and George had followed her in.

"Are you okay, Gin?" Fred asked. "You seem a bit off."

"No, I'm fine. It's just-"

"It's just that you've got the hots for Ron's date" George said. Ginny looked at her brothers with wide eyes.

"It's kind of obvious," Fred said. "Lucky for you, Ron's clueless."

"It's also pretty obvious that she's not even slightly interested in Ron," George added.

"I-I don't have any idea what you guys are talking about," Ginny said. "She's Ron's date, and I barely know her. That's why I'm being weird around her."

"No, because if that were true, you'd be shamelessly flirting with her," George said. "That's what you always do when Ron brings girls home."

"You know, I've changed a lot since you guys left home, you know."

"It's not possible that you've changed that much," Fred said. "Face it, Ginny, you love women. ALL women. It's just in your nature."

"But the thing is," George continued, "this one is somehow different. You didn't immediately start hitting on her, which means you must already know her."

"And for you to care this much about her, she must be really special."

"You guys got all of this from me being a little shy around someone I've never met?" Ginny asked. Fred and George looked at each other, then at Ginny, and then nodded. Ginny frowned. "Y'know, I really hate how much you two know me."

Ginny told them everything from how she'd needed a tutor and Hermione fit the bill, to her being extremely jealous of whoever else Hermione was dating.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about this other girl," George said. "You always end up bagging the girl in the end."

"The thing is," Ginny said, "this isn't just about getting Hermione into bed for me. I'm thinking I might like a relationship. Like, a long-term relationship."

Fred and George looked at Ginny in disbelief.

"Wow, Gin," Fred said. "You really have changed."

Ginny smacked Fred over the head. Just as she was about to leave, Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Ginny? Can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and led Hermione out of the room. Fred and George were left snickering in the kitchen. Ginny led Hermione to her room.

"So, Hermione, what's up?" Ginny asked, taking a seat on her bed.

"I was gonna ask you the same question."

"Nothing's up with me. Are we done?"

"What's the hell did I do? You avoided me all week and now, you'll barely look at me," Hermione said. "Did you not have a good time on our date, or something? Because if that's it, just tell me."

"No, that's not it. It had nothing to do with our date. I had a fantastic time."

"Then what is it, Ginny? Is it because I came to your party as your brother's date?"

"No, I don't care about that. It's just…" Ginny wasn't very good at sharing her thoughts. "I wasn't expecting you to be dating someone else." _Wow, that sounded incredibly stupid._

"Is that what this is about?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. "I didn't know we weren't supposed to be dating other people. Plus, you said you had a date that night."

"Oh my God, that was obviously a lie. Don't even pretend that you bought that story," Ginny said.

"Okay, so I knew you probably hadn't had a date planned, but I figured you'd get one. Your brother said that you dated around and you were never really serious."

Ginny was really starting to hate her brother.

"It's not that I'm not serious, it's that I haven't been serious about the other girls I dated."

"So, what, you wanna be serious about me?"

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed. Then, she realized what she'd just said. "I mean, it's not exactly that. It's like…I mean…I could be serious with you…in time."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look, I told you that I had feelings for someone else when we went on that date. I'm not ready to be exclusive with one person right now."

"That's fine it's just I'm not used to not being…to not being-"

"The center of attention?" Hermione finished.

"I wasn't gonna put it exactly like that, but that's the gist of it."

Hermione smiled. "Look, I really like you. I do. I wanna keep dating you, but I don't wanna be a couple." Ginny frowned. "At least, not yet. In the future, maybe…probably…but not right now."

Ginny looked at Hermione. "I guess I've been a little immature about this whole thing." Hermione laughed. "Okay, so we're dating. We're not exclusive, but we're dating." Ginny sighed. "That'll do for now. We should probably get back down there before everyone starts wondering where we are." Hermione nodded, and the two of them left the room to rejoin the party.

_I need to get back to being myself, not this person that basically obsesses over one girl. That's not who I am. I'm Ginny Weasley, damn it! Girls chase me, not the other way around! She isn't ready to be exclusive. Fine. Two can play that game. I wonder if Luna is busy tomorrow…_


	10. Any Other Ideas?

A/N: I'm trying to get as much writing done as I can while I'm on Spring Break. Hope you Enjoy. Please continue to R&R.

* * *

It was the day after Ginny's birthday party. Ginny and Harry were walking around the mall drinking smoothies. She had planned on calling Luna the night of her party to hang out, but she decided that she should run the idea passed Harry first. The problem was that she was pretty sure what his reaction would be, so she avoided the topic for as long as possible.

"So, how are things with Cho?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I got up the courage to dial her number into my phone last night, but then I chickened out and just saved it to my contacts."

"Harry, you've gotta make a move eventually."

"I will, it's just that I wasn't sure that she wanted me to call her."

"Harry," Ginny said, "if she didn't want you to call her, she wouldn't have given you her phone number on Friday."

"It's not just that," Harry continued. "It was really late. I didn't wanna wake her up."

"Okay, was it really late, or was it 9:00 and you were too scared to call her, so you told yourself it was late?"

"Well…you see…" Harry looked at the ground. "It was 9:15, thank you very much."

"Harry, you really need to call her. She wants you to call her."

"But what if she just wants me to call her as a friend?" Harry asked.

"It's better than not talking to her at all, isn't it?"

Harry smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right."

"So what's the deal with you and Hermione? Things heating up?" Harry asked. Ginny's frown answered his question. "Aw, what's wrong? Did she leave you for Ron?" Harry laughed at himself.

"No," Ginny said, chuckling a little bit. "She just said that she wanted to keep dating whoever this other girl is."

"She dumped you?"

"No, she wants to keep dating me, too."

"Oh, well that's not that bad. She's just dating around. No biggie."

"Yeah, so I'm gonna start dating around, too," Ginny said. "Hermione's not my only option."

"Good for you," Harry said. "Who's the lucky lady you have your eye on?"

"Well, I was thinking of asking Luna Lovegood out sometime."

Harry choked on his smoothie. "Luna Lovegood?! The girl that tried to sneak into your room on several occasions? The girl that tried to kidnap your cat so you would ask her out on another date? The girl that-"

"Okay! I get it!"

"Ginny, I'm begging you for your own good. Please don't do this."

"Harry, it's not that big of a deal. It's just a date."

"Maybe to you it's just a date," Harry said, "but to her, it's like a marriage proposal. She's obsessed with you, Gin! You can't do this! I'll get on my knees if I have to." Harry started to bend down.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny said, yanking Harry up. "What's so bad about going on one little date with Luna Lovegood?" Ginny asked. Harry's jaw dropped. Ginny smiled. "See? You don't even have a comeback for that."

"No, it's just that so many reasons came to mind that my brain almost melted." Ginny just rolled her eyes at Harry's comment. "Okay, I understand where you're coming from. Hermione's dating someone else, so you wanna have someone else to date, too. This is completely normal. The part that isn't normal is you thinking that Luna Lovegood is your best option. You could have virtually anyone else. Why her?"

"Because Hermione knows how crazy Luna is," Ginny said.

Harry looked at Ginny, confused. "And that's a good thing…why?"

"She'll think that she's on the same level with a crazy girl. I mean, if I go out with some bombshell, it'll just make Hermione feel good about herself. She'll think that I'm having a hard time choosing between her and some totally gorgeous girl, but if I'm having a hard time choosing between her and an insane girl that I don't even like very much, then she'll start to question herself." Ginny gave Harry a satisfied grin.

"Ginny, the words that just came out of your mouth made absolutely no sense."

Ginny's smile disappeared. "Okay! I know! It's a really bad idea."

"Then why are you doing it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's just…I'm not feeling super high on self-esteem right now. Everyone at school hates me, everyone in my family thinks I'm a whore, and this super amazing girl, who I thought was falling for me, just wants to be casual. This would all be fine to the normal me; the one that doesn't care about anyone or anything. That's the Ginny that wants everything to be casual. Hell, if anyone else had said 'Hey, I don't wanna be exclusive' I'd be jumping for joy, but not Hermione. I wanna be exclusive with Hermione. I really care about her."

Harry looked at Ginny and said, "That has got to be the sappiest thing I have ever heard anyone say."

"That's it, I'm leaving." Ginny started to walk away, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry! I was kidding! That's all really sweet!"

"Exactly! I'm not supposed to be all mushy about girls! I'm supposed to be the one that's all like 'Sorry, but I don't do relationships' not the other way around. This sucks."

"Okay, I'm about to say something that you won't wanna hear, so you have to promise to not hate me or hit me, okay?" Ginny nodded apprehensively. "Well…maybe now you know how you make girls feel when you pull all your player shit. I mean, some of these girls really fall for you, and you sort of just push them away."

Ginny glared at Harry. "Thanks for delivering today's moral message, Harry. Way to kick a friend when they're down."

"Okay, I only brought it up so you would realize that using Luna to get Hermione would hurt her just as much, if not more, than Hermione's hurting you by dating other people."

"When did you get all perceptive?" Ginny asked.

"I've always been this way. You've just been too busy chasing skirts to notice."

"Fair enough. So, if I can't use a girl to get the girl I actually want, then what am I supposed to do? I can't just sit quietly and hope Hermione chooses me. I'm not that mature."

"Okay…maybe there are other ways you could get Hermione," Harry said.

"Any suggestions?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we could get rid of the competition."

"Are you suggesting murder? I'm up for it," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Jesus, Gin. I'm suggesting sabotage and you jump straight to water works."

"Um, don't you mean wet works?"

"Whatever, the point is, there are simple ways to make this other girl look really bad."

"How're we gonna do that when we don't even know who this other girl is?" Ginny asked.

"It's simple. All you have to do is find out where their next date is gonna be. We follow them, we find out who this mystery girl is, then we start with the sabotage."

Ginny smiled. "Have I ever told you that you're a genius?"

"Not nearly enough," Harry said. "Now, you have to call Hermione tonight. The first thing to making this work is making sure that you don't get all avoidy again. She's gotta know that you're a calm, mature adult about this situation."

"But I'm not a calm, mature adult about this situation."

"I know that, and you know that, but she doesn't need to know that. Trust me, you need all of this just as much as this other girl needs to look bad. Otherwise, she'll just dump both of you."

"How come you can give me all this advice about Hermione, but you can deal with Cho?" Ginny asked.

"The same reason you can give me advice about Cho, but can't deal with Hermione."

Ginny looked at Harry. "Well put."

"Getting back to the point, you need to call Hermione and ask her when she's gonna see this other girl again. Now, you need to sound persistent, while still sounding like you don't care at all."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. That's your job to figure out. Anyway, you need to ask her where they're gonna be, but not who this girl is. There's really no way to make that sound casual." Harry briefed Ginny for another hour on what she needed to do when she called Hermione. Ginny Got home that night feeling completely prepared. She went to her room and called Hermione.

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione said from the other side of the phone.

"Hey, Hermione. How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well right now, actually. I just finished a paper." Hermione paused. "So, does this mean you're done avoiding me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I was just sort of thrown for a loop when you said you were dating someone else, but I'm over it now."

"I'm glad. I really didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. I'm fine with it. I was wondering what days you were busy next week. I wanted to ask you out on a date, and I wanted to make sure that you weren't on a date with someone else."

Hermione hesitated. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure. It'll be fine." Ginny was having trouble sounding nonchalant.

"Okay, well, I'm free any day but Wednesday. That's her night off, so she tends to want to get together."

"Alright," Ginny said through gritted teeth. It took her a second to loosen back up. "Then why don't we go out on Thursday? It's the only day besides Wednesday that you're not tutoring me."

"Okay, sounds good. Where do you wanna go?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know…where's your other date taking you?" Ginny asked. "I don't wanna take you to the same place or anything."

"Well, she's taking me to this little Italian restaurant on 31st and 10th. She says they have really great food."

"Okay, I'll be sure to stay away from that place then." Ginny cursed herself in her head for sounding so stupid.

"Alright, it's a date. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye," Ginny said, then she hung up the phone.

_Okay, so now I know where they're going and when. God, I hope Harry was right about this…_


	11. Eavesdropping

It was Wednesday. Ginny had spent the first two days of the week talking to Hermione whenever she could. Besides looking like she was handling the whole situation in a very mature manner, she also managed to figure out exactly what time Hermione and her mystery date would be at the restaurant and that their first date hadn't gone particularly well. What's more, she started to learn a lot more about Hermione than she'd known before. The more she learned, the more she fell for her tutor, and the more she felt off-balance.

In any case, she'd found out that Hermione was meeting her date at the restaurant at 8:00. Harry was going to pick Ginny up from her house and give her a ride to the restaurant. They'd get there around 8:15, so Hermione wouldn't see them when she walked in.

Right then, it was 8:05, and Ginny was waiting for Harry to come pick her up. She was wearing a grey dress that made her look very frumpy. It had been a gift from her brother Percy, who knew very little about her. In addition, she had her hair up in a bun and was wearing one of her mother's old pair of glasses. She'd had to take the lenses out so she could see.

Harry was running late, and Ginny was starting to panic. What if Harry didn't show up? What if she just had to deal with Hermione seeing someone else and there was nothing she could do to get the upper hand? Ginny was just about to call Harry when her phone started buzzing; it was a text from Harry.

COME OUTSIDE. IM HERE.

Ginny was relieved beyond belief, and she ran out the door. She got into Harry's car.

"What the hell took you so long?" Ginny asked angrily as Harry pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm sorry, but it's not exactly easy to talk my uncle into loaning me his car. In case you forgot, he hates me."

"What did you say for him to let you have it for the night?"

"Well, I didn't really say anything. I sort of grabbed the keys to Dudley's car when no one was looking, then snuck out the window after everyone went out for dinner."

Ginny laughed. "Well done. What's gonna happen if they find out?"

"Nothing really. They'll probably just ground me again, make me pay for the gas, then give me a lecture on what an ungrateful brat I am," Harry said. "That's just life with the Dursleys."

Ginny always felt bad for Harry and what he had to deal with at home. Harry's parents had died when he was very young, so he'd been shipped off to live with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley, his cousin. Although they were technically family, they treated Harry more like a slave. He cooked and cleaned for them, and he spent a great deal of his time grounded for doing nothing.

Before, Harry had always been welcome to come over to the Weasley's house to escape from the torture of living with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. After Ginny got caught in her parents' bed, though, Harry got blamed for corrupting Ginny, and he was rarely allowed over anymore. That left him back with his "family" and back to being treated like hired help.

"I'm really sorry, Harry," Ginny said.

"Oh geez, I'm basically used to it now. It's no big deal, as long as I can keep getting into trouble with you, Gin." Harry smiled at Ginny, and she smiled back.

"Okay, now that this moment has gotten sufficiently sappy, I think we should talk about the plan," Ginny said.

"Well, I figure that we'll get the closest table to theirs available, and we'll eavesdrop."

"Okay…then what?" Ginny asked.

"That's it. We get a table, and we eavesdrop."

Ginny looked at Harry. "That's your plan? That's not a plan! You've had almost three days to come up with something and that's all you've got?!"

"Well what the hell else are we supposed to do?" Harry asked. "It's not like we can poison her food or anything. This is just so you can know the competition and have the upper hand."

"Remember how I said you're a genius? Well, I take it back. This has got to be the worst idea in the history of all ideas!"

"It's not that bad." Harry said.

"Take me home. Just turn the car around and take me home. I can't believe I let you talk me into this. You're so-"

"Would you shut up for two seconds?!" Harry yelled. Ginny got quiet. "Thank you. Now, we eavesdrop, we figure out what Hermione doesn't like about this girl, and you avoid doing those things. You have to admit that it's better than nothing. Right"

Ginny glared at Harry, and then nodded. "Still, it's not the best idea in the world. I feel like I'm in an episode of I Love Lucy."

Harry pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. "So does that make me Lucy or Ethel?"

Ginny smacked Harry on the back of the head. Ginny and Harry got out of the car.

"See?" Harry said. "It's 8:15 on the dot. We're right on time."

Ginny and Harry walked into the restaurant. They spotted Hermione at a table by herself.

"Do you think her date stood her up?" Ginny asked. "I'm really hoping that's what happened."

"Maybe her date believes in being casually late."

"Oh, Hermione hates casually late. She feels it's rude to be late to anything unless there is a valid excuse. This is good."

Ginny and Harry got a table relatively close to Hermione's. They sat and waited for Hermione's date to arrive.

"She looks so sad," Ginny said from behind her menu. "How could her date stand her up? That's just rude."

"It's only 8:20. That's still within the acceptable amount of time for lateness. Once 8:45 rolls around, you should consider yourself the victor."

"Yeah, I guess. Still, it sucks that she got stood up."

"Wait, I'm confused. Do you want her date to show up, or not?" Harry asked.

"I want her date to not show up and for Hermione to totally be happy about it and for her to call me and tell me that I'm all she wants."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny. "You're living in a fantasy land if you think that's gonna happen."

Harry and Ginny stayed quiet for a few more minutes. Finally, a blonde woman walked in and sat down with Hermione.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," the woman said. "A huge story came in at the office, and I couldn't just leave. You know how it is."

"I really don't," Hermione said, "but it's fine. I haven't been here that long anyway."

From where they were sitting, Harry and Ginny couldn't really see who the girl was. There was a plant in the way.

"Can you see her?" Ginny asked.

"No, but I swear I've heard that voice before. It's so…familiar."

"You think you know her?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Harry responded. "All I know is that I've heard that voice before."

Ginny and Harry kept trying to see who the woman with Hermione was. Finally, Harry leaned far enough around the plant to see her. He immediately sat back in his chair.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it," he said.

"Believe what?" Ginny asked. There was no response from Harry. "Is she pretty? Is she hideous? Is she a man?" Still no response. "Harry, you have to give me something."

"It's Rita Skeeter!" Harry exclaimed almost too loud.

"Rita Skeeter? Who's Rita Skeeter? Did she go to our school?" Ginny asked.

"Who's Rita Skeeter?! Have you been living under a rock for the past year? Rita Skeeter is the youngest and most successful gossip television and newspaper reporter in the world! She's famous and sophisticated and she can get interviews that no one else can!" Harry looked like he was about to pee his pants out of excitement.

"Why do you know so much about a gossip reporter?" Ginny asked.

"This isn't just any gossip reporter, this is Rita Skeeter!" Ginny gave Harry a blank stare. "Okay, let me simplify: she's got lots of money, she's young, she's beautiful, and she's incredibly smart. If I were you, I'd start looking for a new girl."

Ginny frowned. "Is she really that impressive?"

"Of course she is! She's-"

"If the next words that come out of your mouth are Rita Skeeter, I'm gonna shove a fork into your forehead, understood?"

"Okay…I won't say it, but I will say that I understand why Hermione is so hung up on her." Ginny's heart sank.

_She's young and successful, and I'm gonna be lucky if I graduate high school. How the hell am I supposed to measure up to that? I should just give up._

"Wait a minute," Ginny said. "This Skeeter chick doesn't sound like Hermione's type at all."

"Do you even know what Hermione's type is?" Harry asked.

"Well, first off, I know that Hermione likes to talk. You wouldn't know it when you first meet her because she's so shy, but she does." Ginny looked back at Hermione's table. "From what I've noticed, since she got here, this Rita character hasn't shut up long enough to let Hermione get a full sentence in."

"Okay, but that still doesn't beat the smart and rich and beautiful part," Harry chimed in.

Ginny stopped to listen to Hermione and Rita's conversation.

"So I was sitting there, right about to leave, when the editor of the paper comes up to me and gives me this huge exclusive on this new band that's sweeping the globe. Well, no one thought I would be able to pull enough strings to get an interview with them. Then again, no one really knows just how many connections I have. I swung it with no problems. The interview is tomorrow. Mind you, everyone has been trying to get an interview with this band and no one has even gotten close, but I managed…" Ginny stopped listening.

"Wow, she really doesn't ever shut up, does she?"

"It kind of what she's known for," Harry said.

"Yeah, Hermione is so not into this girl. She hates it when people love themselves. She thinks that humility is really important."

"I guess that means she's not going out with you," Harry said, and he started laughing.

"Who's side are you on?" Ginny asked. Harry stopped laughing.

"I think she's pulling out her cell phone," Harry said. Ginny looked at Hermione, and he was right.

"She's texting! She's so bored out of her mind that she started texting right in the middle of her story. That's so awesome. I-" Ginny felt her phone start to buzz in her purse. It was a text from Hermione.

HEY, GIN. WHAT'S UP?

"Oh my God, Harry," Ginny said.

"What?"

"She's texting me! She's having a bad date and she's texting me! Take that super rich and famous reporter!"

"Are you gonna text back?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what to say."

"Ask her how her date's going. Duh."

Ginny grabbed her phone and started texting.

NOTHIN MUCH, JUST STUDYING. WHATS UP WITH U? ARENT U SUPPOSED 2 BE ON A DATE OR SOMETHING?

Ginny looked at Hermione and waited for a reply. It didn't take too long for the response.

YEAH…ABOUT THAT…WHAT'S THE BEST WAY TO GET OUT OF A REALLY BAD DATE WITHOUT HURTING THE OTHER PERSON'S FEELINGS?

Ginny had to struggle to keep herself from jumping out of her seat. Ginny was sure that she'd won. The girl that Hermione had built up in her head to be wonderful turned out to be a dud. Ginny was pretty sure she was in the clear.

"Harry, let's go. We don't really need to listen to anymore."

"But we didn't order any food," Harry said.

"Do you even have any money?"

"Well…no, but I figured you could cover me and I could pay you back when I get some, and-"

"We're leaving before we get caught. We can pick something up on the way home. Plus, this way, maybe you can get the car home before your aunt and uncle get home," Ginny said.

"Good point," Harry said. The pair got up and started t walk out of the restaurant. Before Ginny walked out the door, she looked back at Hermione's table. Hermione happened to be looking up at that exact moment, and their eyes locked. Ginny looked away quickly and hurried out the door.

"Oh shit, Harry. I think Hermione might have just seen me."

"What? How?" Harry asked.

"I looked back at her and she looked at me…I think."

"I'm pretty sure that if she'd seen you, she probably would've said something, Ginny," Harry said as he got into the car.

"I don't know. Maybe she didn't wanna interrupt her date. Shit!" Ginny said. "I need to text Hermione back." Ginny pulled out her phone.

THE BEST WAY IS 2 FAKE BEING SICK.

Ginny got into Harry's car, and they drove away. They grabbed a quick bite to eat, then Harry dropped Ginny off at home. Ginny was greeted by Ron in the living room.

"Hey, Gin. Where were you?" Ron asked.

"I was out with Harry."

"You were out with Harry dressed like that?"

Ginny looked at herself, then laughed. She'd completely forgotten what she was wearing.

"Um," Ginny said, "we were at a costume party. It was lame, so we left early."

"You went to a costume party as mom? I gotta say, you couldn't have picked out a scarier outfit." Ron and Ginny laughed. "So, have you talked to Hermione lately?"

"You know I have. She tutored me the last two days."

"Well, did she mention…me at all?" Ron asked.

"Oh…well, we don't really talk about much outside of the subject matter. You don't really get talked about much. Say, I'm feeling really tired. Okay, I'm going to bed, goodnight!" Ginny was running up the stairs to her room. The last thing she wanted to talk about was her brother and Hermione's lack of a relationship.

Ginny changed into her pajamas, and was in good spirits when she heard her phone buzzing on her bedside table. It was another text from Hermione.

THANKS FOR THE ADVICE. IT WORKED LIKE A CHARM. WE STILL ON FOR TOMORROW NIGHT?

Ginny smiled, and texted back.

OF COURSE :)

Ginny went to bed with a smile on her face.


	12. The Story

Ginny was ecstatic. Her date with Hermione was tonight, and after the failure of a date that was Rita Skeeter, she was feeling pretty confident. She'd spent the entire day planning on where to go and what to wear. She'd almost gotten sent out of two of her classes for not paying attention, but she didn't care. She wanted the night to go well.

The problem was that she didn't really know what to do. She'd gone on dates in the past with the basic intention of getting girls in bed. With Hermione, she really wanted to just be herself. She didn't want to try to woo her as much as get Hermione to fall for who she really was. So she had to find a happy medium between not caring about Hermione much at all and caring about Hermione so much that she tries way too hard. She decided the best way to go was dinner.

Ginny was nervously waiting outside for Hermione to show up when Ron walked up next to her.

"Hey, Gin," he said. Ginny spun around o face her brother.

"Ron!" she yelped. "What're you doing here? Why aren't you…not here?"

"Thanks…I love you, too," he replied.

"I didn't mean that how it sounded. You just startled me, that's all." _He can't be here when Hermione comes to pick me up! He'll freak!_

"Sorry, I was just wondering where you were off to. Going on a date with…her name was Mildred, right?"

"Huh?" Ginny asked, totally confused.

"Mildred…that girl you were dating. Or are you already done with her?"

Ginny finally remembered the fake name that she'd given her brother. "Oh yeah! No, we're still dating, but I'm not going out with her tonight."

"So where are you going?" he asked. Before Ginny could come up with something, Hermione pulled up. Ron raised an eyebrow at his sister. "What's Hermione doing here?"

Ginny couldn't think of anything to tell her brother.

"Well," she started, "the truth is-"

"Hey Ron!" Hermione called from the car. She stepped out and walked over to Ron and Ginny. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he said. "I don't mean to sound rude, but what're you doing here?"

"What, your sister didn't tell you?" She asked him. He shook his head. "Ginny and I are getting in some extra study time. She's got a big test coming up in math, and she said she needed some extra help, so we're gonna study over dinner."

_Why didn't I think of that?_

"Yeah," Ginny said. "I'm finally catching up in my classes. I don't wanna screw it all up with one test."

Ron laughed. "I don't know what you're doing to her. She's always studying and talking about what a great tutor you are. Whatever you're doing, keep it up, 'cause it's working."

Ginny and Hermione had to struggle to keep their giggles in.

"Okay, I think it's time we get going," Hermione said. "I'll see you later, Ron."

"Speaking of seeing you later, are you free this weekend? I was thinking we could go to a movie or something." Ron flashed Hermione a smile.

"Um…Ron…" Hermione started.

"Ron, hit on my tutor later, please. We've got places to go." Ginny playfully grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to the car. They got in and drove away.

"Jesus, your brother's got the hugest crush on me. I don't know what to do."

"You're gonna have to come clean sometime. It's just getting sad."

"What do I say?" Hermione asked.

"Just tell him you're dating someone else. I mean, that's not a lie. You don't have to tell him it's his baby sister."

Hermione smiled. "I guess so. Still, I'm not good at this. I don't have to let people down easy very often."

"It's just one of the drawbacks of being gorgeous, I guess," Ginny said without thinking. She blushed when she realized what she'd said.

"So…you think I'm gorgeous?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah," Ginny replied. She was pretty sure her cheeks were the color of her hair by now. Hermione just flashed Ginny a smile. They spent the rest of the car ride in a comfortable silence. They got to the restaurant and sat at their table.

"So," Ginny said, "I'm guessing by your texts that your date didn't go so well last night."

"Ugh, it was a bomb! Basically the same as all the other dates I've gone on with her, but I wanted to give her a chance."

"Well, I'm sorry," Ginny said.

"You know, I really don't think you are," Hermione said with a smile. Ginny smiled back. "So, what did you do last night?"

_Spy on you. _"Oh, nothing. I just laid around…and studied."

"Well that's good. Anything else?"

"Um…no. Not that I recall."

"Ah, so you don't recall bringing Harry to the exact same restaurant where I was with my date and eavesdropping on us?"

Ginny's eyes got wide. "What're you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Ginny. You're caught. Might as well own up."

"How did you know?" Ginny asked.

"You weren't exactly discrete. I believe your exact words were 'I'll be sure to stay away from that place then' after you asked where my date was taking me. Plus, you might have considered wearing a hat. That red hair is a dead giveaway. And the disguise…I really hope you weren't planning on a career in espionage."

Ginny laughed. "So, you're not mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. I would've been if the date had been going better, but watching you was really the only entertainment I was getting."

"Harry would say you're crazy. Apparently, Rita Skeeter is his God."

"Apparently, he's never had to go on dates with her." Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Well," Ginny said, "you didn't have to date her. I mean…there is me. We're dating. You could date just me." _What the hell is coming out of my mouth right now?_

"Ginny," Hermione said, "is that your backwards way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"No! That's not what I meant…unless that's what you want it to mean, in which case that's totally what I meant." Ginny was mentally kicking herself.

Hermione giggled. "You're not at all how your brother described you."

"How did my brother describe me?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the word 'suave' was mentioned, and that's definitely not you."

"Hey!" Ginny yelled. "That so is me! I just haven't been myself lately…and you just very smoothly changed the subject."

"Huh?" Hermione said.

"We were on the topic of me clumsily asking you out, and you were just about to give me an answer."

"You really seem sure of yourself all of a sudden."

"No, but I wanna know. Yes or no?" Hermione looked at the table. "What's with all the hesitation? If you wanna turn me down, just do it. I won't make a scene."

"It's not that. I'm just…I don't know."

"Just tell me," Ginny said.

"It's complicated," Hermione replied.

"Is this about my brother? Believe it or not, he'll get used to it. He's a good guy."

"No, it's not your brother."

"Then what?" Ginny asked.

"You just…scare me," Hermione said. Ginny cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Wow, that sounded really stupid, didn't it?"

"No, I just don't get it."

"It's just a past heart break. I don't wanna bore you with the details."

"I won't be bored. Just tell me."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "This story may take a little while."

"We haven't even gotten our food yet. I think we've got time."

"Okay," Hermione said. "When I was a junior in high school, I wasn't the person you see in front of you now. I was a total geek. I didn't have any friends, and no one even gave me a second glance. I was really socially awkward. Plus, I was going through all the sexual orientation confusion, which made me even more awkward around people. I spent a big part of high school wanting to die.

"Then Fleur moved into town. She was everything I wasn't. Everyone loved her. She just had this presence about her and every guy in our school chased after her. As it turned out, she wasn't so interested in boys, and for God know what reason, she liked me.

"We started dating, and everything changed for me. Suddenly, I had a group of friends. I guess as long as I was dating Fleur, it didn't matter that I was gay. She was amazing and she made me feel like the most special person in the world. She'd say things and do things for me that no one else ever had. Needless to say, I fell head-over-heels I love with her."

Hermione stopped talking.

"Then what happened?" Ginny asked. "I mean, I assume this isn't gonna end happily ever after since you're on a date with me right now." Hermione stayed quiet." Come on, you gotta tell me what happened."

Hermione took a deep breath, and then continued. "We'd been going out about a year and a half when I started hearing stuff about her. Mostly that she was cheating on me. I ignored it for a while. I didn't wanna believe it. She wasn't acting any differently.

"I ended up finding out the hard way. I turned a corner on my way to class one day, and there she was, pinned up against the wall making out with some girl. I ran away crying before she noticed I was there. I asked her about it and she said something along the lines of I shouldn't have expected to be the only girl and that we were basically a casual thing. She told me to stop being so clingy." Hermione's eyes were red.

"I should've known. I'm pretty sure I did know, but I didn't want to. I just ignored it because I liked her so much. I mean, she was my first love, and she'd made everything different for me. I basically let her use me.

"That's why you scare me. Everything your brother told me about you reminded me of Fleur, but you're so not like that. At least not when you're with me. I can't tell if this is the real you, or if you're really into me. To be perfectly honest, I'm really into you, but, as corny as this sounds, I feel like I could really fall for you. If this is just a fling for you, just tell me because I'm not into the idea of getting my heart ripped out of my chest again."

Ginny felt terrible.

_I wonder how many girls I've done this to. I wonder how many people have cried over me. God, I'm a fuck-up._

"I had no idea, Hermione," Ginny said.

Hermione smiled a little bit as a tear dripped from her eye. "I feel like such an idiot for crying over this. I'm such a drama queen. I really didn't mean for tonight to become my big sob story. I'm really sorry-"

Ginny leaned across the table and kissed Hermione.

"I swear I will never do that to you," Ginny said after she pulled away.

Hermione smiled. "Then…yeah. I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Hermione and Ginny spent the rest of dinner with huge grins on their faces.


	13. Hermione, Luna, and Cho

A/N: Actually getting a chance to write is nice.

* * *

It was the next day at school, and Ginny was walking into her English class with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey, Gin!" Harry called from behind her. Ginny waited for Harry to catch up.

"Hey, Harry. How're you on this lovely day?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"You're walking into Snape's class, and you're going on about what a lovely day it is? Did you get very high last night?" Ginny just laughed and walked inside. "Speaking of last night," Harry continued, "you never called me. What happened with Hermione?"

Ginny's grin got wider as she took her seat. "Oh my God, Harry; everything went amazingly! So we went on our date, and we had the best time EVER, and we're a couple now!"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Ah, so this is why you're suddenly so deliriously happy." Ginny nodded. "So what exactly did you guys do last night?"

"Well, we went to dinner, then we ended up catching a late movie-"

"What did you see?" Harry asked.

"I don't remember. We spent the whole time making out."

"Um…okay…then what?"

"She took me home," Ginny said.

"Um…and? What happened back at your house?"

"Nothing. We kissed, she dropped me off, and she went home."

"So you didn't sleep with her?" Harry asked a little too loudly. Snape snapped his head and glared at them.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley, I'd appreciate it if you discussed your sex lives elsewhere. Unless, of course, you'd like to receive failing grades and find yourselves sitting in this classroom again next year."

"No sir, Mr. Snape," Harry said. "It won't happen again." Ginny and Harry were quiet until Snape returned to his lesson.

"Thanks for shouting that for everyone to hear, Harry," Ginny said.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like anyone in this room thinks you're a virgin…no offense."

"None taken…I guess. To answer your question…no, we didn't have sex. Satisfied? We're probably gonna take things really slow. She had a really bad experience with an ex using her."

"So she's dated you before?" Harry asked.

"Okay, that's it. Fuck you, Harry. We're so not friends anymore"

"Hey! Calm down! I was only joking. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Harry laughed. "So what're you gonna do? I mean, you're not known for your great relationship skills. What's gonna happen when you feel all smothered and get weird around Hermione?"

"That's not gonna happen this time, Harry."

"Look," Harry continues. "I hate to be this way, but you say that every time. You get all excited about a girl, you start dating, you say this one is different than all the others, you fuck them a few times, they get all attached because you're apparently God's gift to lesbians, and you get bored. I've seen it enough times to know where this is heading."

"I know I've fucked up, Harry, but this girl really is different," Ginny said.

"Oh God, here we go again. This is the part where you say she makes you feel like no one else and she's got to be the one because she understands you so well, and she makes you feel good about yourself, and-"

"She terrifies me, Harry," Ginny said, shutting Harry up. "All those other girls…they all made me feel like I was the hottest shit on the earth. They made me feel like I was perfect. Hermione…she makes me feel nervous and scared. I'm always worried that I'm gonna say the wrong thing. She makes me feel like I'm a mess, and she's perfect. All those other girls…they really didn't make me feel like she makes me feel."

Harry looked at Ginny. "So…you think Hermione's the one because unlike all the other girls you dated who made you feel on top of the world, she makes you scared shitless?"

"Um…I think I like the way I said it better, but yeah. Pretty much." Harry stared at Ginny for a moment, then busted into laughter. "Okay, you made it sound stupid."

"I'm…I'm sorry, Gin, but that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Harry was laughing so hard, he was crying. Ginny saw a hand shoot up in front of her.

"Mr. Snape, can you tell the rude people behind me to shut up?" the person in front of the pair asked. "They're really distracting." Ginny looked up to see who it was, and was surprised to see Luna Lovegood.

"Okay, you two. If you insist on keeping it up, I'm going to have to recommend you be suspended again. I don't think your record can take another suspension, Ms. Weasley."

Ginny just sat back in her seat and was quiet for the rest of the period. When the bell rang, Harry started talking to Ginny again.

"Man, Luna is such a bitch for ratting us out like that," Harry said.

"I don't know. I mean, we were talking in the middle of class," Ginny said.

"Are you seriously standing up for Luna Lovegood right now?" Harry asked. "Don't you hate her?"

"Well, yeah. Kind of…but I really don't have any right to. I was the bitch."

"Yeah, but she's fucking crazy! She's not like the other girls. You actually had a legitimate reason to split with her. She's out of her mind!"

"Yeah. I guess so. I still didn't handle it very well."

"Ugh, please don't do this whole 'Oh, I'm such a terrible person!' thing. If you think you were, fix it. Don't start crying over spilt milk," Harry said.

"Fine. I'll see you at lunch," Ginny said as she went off to her history class. She didn't even know how she was passing this class. She didn't know anything about anything. She thought A lot of it came from the fact that her teacher just seemed to like her for no reason. She didn't really care why, as long as she was passing.

Lunch started, and Ginny and Harry met up at their table. Harry stared at Cho.

"You know, Harry, she always sits alone at lunch. She probably wouldn't mind it if you just went up and talked to her."

Harry shook his head. "No way. I'd probably start stuttering like an idiot and run back here."

"I actually think that would be better than your current approach," Ginny said with a smirk.

Harry looked at Ginny. "Haha, very funny." Harry looked back at Cho, and saw Draco Malfoy walking towards her. "What the hell is he doing over there?"

"It looks like starting trouble…as usual," Ginny said.

Ginny and Harry watched as Draco started to taunt Cho. Harry jumped to his feet and started to walk over to them.

"Whoa, Harry. What're you doing?" Ginny asked.

"I'm gonna knock his teeth in," Harry said.

"What?! Harry, Draco isn't a small guy. He's gonna break you in half, not to mention that you're risking another suspension! Just think this through and cool off a little bit."

"Shut up, Ginny," Harry said.

"Fine, just don't expect me to jump in when your getting your ass kicked."

Harry pushed Draco away from Cho. "Back off, Malfoy."

"Buzz off, Potter."

"I mean it. Back off or I swear-"

"Or you swear what? What're you gonna do, Potter?" Harry stood there, silently. "That's what I thought. This bitch isn't even worth defending."

Harry goes to throw a punch, but Ginny grabs him.

"Stop, Harry! He's not worth it!" Ginny yelled.

"Yeah, listen to your dyke friend, Potter," Malfoy retorted.

"Seriously, Draco, there are other derogatory terms for lesbians. Switch it up every once in a while." Ginny turned her attention to Harry. "See? This is why I get a bad wrap. You get all butt hurt because he starts talking about Cho, I try to break it up, he starts in on my family, and we start throwing punches. For me, please don't do this."

Harry kept glaring at Draco like Ginny wasn't even there. "One more word and I swear you'll be laying on your back in about three seconds."

"Go for it, Potter. When I'm done with you, maybe me and your crush can go have a good time.

"Harry," Ginny said, "I swear to God, if you do this, I will NEVER speak to you again. Just let it go."

Harry started to calm down.

"Oh Jesus, Potter. You've got no balls," Draco said. "You're gonna let her hold you back?"

"That's it! Let's go!" Harry said. Ginny got desperate.

"Hey you!" Ginny yelled, pointing at Cho. "Do you want Harry to get expelled or die fighting for your honor?" Cho shook her head, and Ginny turned her attention back to Harry. "See? Even the girl you're doing this for doesn't want you to do this!"

Harry stared at Draco, then looked at Cho, then started to walk away.

"Wow Weasley, congrats. You've really got the boy on a chain."

Ginny turned around and got in Draco's face. "You know what? You're a vial piece of shit with a big mouth that I've personally shut more than once."

"Just because you got a few lucky shots in doesn't mean you shut me up."

"Well, the bruises I've put on you say otherwise." Ginny started to walk away, when Draco called after her.

"I guess that bitch you've been screwing has really put you in check."

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. "What the hell did you just say?"

"Oh yeah, Luna's been telling everyone. I guess she overheard you in Snape's class. Didn't really pay attention to the details too much. Just figured she was another whore you were fucking in your free time. I wonder if she's ever been with a man. Maybe she's worth my time."

"You son of a bitch piece of scum!" Ginny screamed as she ran at Draco. Harry grabbed her before she could lay a hand on him. Draco and his friends laugh.

"Wow, what a reaction! She must be good in bed. I guess I'll be finding out soon," Draco said. Ginny was going crazy. Harry was having a seriously hard time holing her back. "Well this has been fun. Let's do it again soon." With that, Draco and his friends walked away.

"Let me go, Harry! I'm gonna kill him!" Ginny screamed.

"If I'm not allowed to kill him, then neither are you!"

It took a while before Ginny really calmed down. Ginny and Harry started to walk away, when Harry felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Oh, what is it now?!" he yelled. He was horrified to see that he'd yelled it into Cho's face.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Cho said. "I just wanted to thank you guys for standing up for me."

Harry stood there, speechless, so Ginny jumped in for him. "It's okay. We don't mind."

"If there's any way I could repay the two of you, I would be more than glad to."

Ginny started to say no, when she was struck with an idea.

"Actually," she said, "you could do us a favor. See, I just got a girlfriend, so she's gonna be around a lot, and I don't want Harry to feel like a third wheel, so would you mind coming out with us while Harry gets to know her?"

Harry looked at Ginny in total shock, and Ginny winked at him.

"Um…sure. I don't see why not. Just tell me what days. I'm usually free anytime."

"Okay," Ginny said. "Thanks, Cho."

Cho walked away, and Harry looked at Ginny.

"You know, I was just about to rip you a new one for not letting me get a hold on Malfoy, but now, I freaking love you!" Harry yelled. "Oh my God, I can't believe this! This couldn't have turned out any better! I'm so nervous! What should I wear? Where should we go?"

"Okay, you need to turn down your pre-teen girl knob a little bit," Ginny said. "We don't even have a date yet."

"I know, but I'm just so excited!" Harry went on like this for the rest of lunch, and Ginny just listened, laughing.

_Well, today wasn't my favorite, but at least Harry got something out of it…and I get to talk to Hermione tonight and tell her all about it._


	14. Oh, Ron

A/N: I just want to say that I haven't taken pre-cal in a few years, so I was kind of just pulling random stuff that I remembered from the little bit of paying attention that I did in class.

A/N 2: I'm so sorry this took so long. I got major writer's block on this story. Please R&R.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were in the library at the college. Hermione was still Ginny's tutor, but Ginny did have a lot harder of a time paying attention now that they were dating. Hermione had started tutoring Ginny in her apartment, but that usually devolved into make-out session, so Hermione had insisted they move back to the library. Still, Ginny had a hard time keeping her thoughts on math and English.

"Okay, so if the degrees of this triangle are pi over 4, what are the degrees of the angles?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I already know all this stuff. Why don't we just go in the corner and...you know." Ginny leaned in to kiss Hermione, but Hermione pulled away.

"Gin, I'm serious. Besides, your brother's going to be here any minute."

"So what?"

"So I don't think he'll appreciate that I'm spending my time getting groped by you rather than tutoring you like he's paying me to."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "God, this whole tutor girlfriend thing sucks."

"Look, I'm not dating a high school flunk-out, alright?" Ginny felt deflated until Hermione leaned into her ear. "If you pay attention, I might just reward you later."

Ginny smiled. "Okay, I like the sound of that...but I don't think I can concentrate today."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well...honestly...you're shirt is really, _really _tight. I'm not complaining, but it's the truth."

"Ugh," Hermione said slamming her book shut. "You're seriously hopeless."

"Yeah, but I'm an amazing kisser."

Hermione smiled and kissed Ginny.

"I'm never going to get tired of that," Hermione said, pulling away. "Anyway, since we're done studying, I guess we should talk about this double date."

"Oh yeah. It's Saturday at the movies with Harry and Cho. Good?"

"Yeah," Hermione said. "You know, I'm really nervous to meet Harry."

"You've met him before," Ginny said.

"Yeah, but that was before we were dating. In fact, I believe I was with your brother at the time." Hermione laughed as Ginny gagged. "I'm just scared that he's gonna hate me once he gets to really know me."

"One: it's impossible for anyone not to like you. Two: Harry's going to be so nervous about his date that he's not even going to notice you're in the room."

"Should I be happy about that or not?"

Ginny kissed Hermione on the forehead."He'll like you. I promise."

Hermione smiled. "So Harry's had a crush on this girl for how long?"

"God, it's seems like it's been forever. It started probably about the time she moved into town. I guess that was our sophomore year."

"Wait, he's had a crush on her that long, and hasn't done anything about it?" Ginny nodded. "And she hasn't noticed?" Again, Ginny nodded. "Wow, I thought we were bad." The girls laughed.

"What's funny?" Ron asked, walking up to their table.

"Oh, nothing, big brother. We were just wrapping up."

"Okay," Ron said, moving closer to Hermione. "So, how are you, Hermione?"

Hermione stepped a little bit away from Ron. "I'm fine. How've you been?"

"Oh, good," Ron replied, "So are you free anytime this week?"

Ginny couldn't believe that her brother was still trying. Hermione had turned him down so many times already.

"Um...I think I'm pretty busy...studying and tutoring your sister and all."

"C'mon, Hermione," Ron said. "You have to get out sometimes. I mean, you can't be having that much fun with Ginny all the time."

"Oh, Ron, you have no idea," Ginny said snickering. Just as Ron started to look confused, Ginny started to pull him away. "We should get going. Mom's gonna start worrying where we are." Ginny looked back at her girlfriend. "I'll see you Saturday, Hermione."

Ron and Ginny walked to Ron's car.

"What are you guys doing on Saturday?" Ron asked.

"Y'know...studying and stuff. The usual."

"Seriously, does that girl devote herself to tutoring you?"

Ginny just smiled and shrugged as they got into the car. They drove for a while in silence before Ron spoke up again.

"Do you think she likes me?" he asked.

"Who? Hermione?" Ginny asked. Ron nodded. "Ron, she's turned you down, like, four times already. Take a hint."

"I know, but I figure that she's just trying to play hard-to-get."

"Okay, there's usually some kind of flirting in hard-to-get," Ginny said, and Ron frowned.

"So you seriously think I have no chance?" Ginny looked at her brother, and nodded. Ron sighed. "It's just that she's so beautiful and smart."

"Look, you're a good guy, but Hermione just isn't interested."

"Did she tell you that?" Ron asked.

"No, but it's really not that hard to tell."

"I really thought that she'd eventually give me a shot."

"Don't sweat it, Ron. I mean, it's not your fault that she's gay," Ginny said without thinking.

"Yeah, that's true, but...wait...what did you just say?"

"Um..." Ginny wished she could take it back.

"Did you just say Hermione's gay?" Ron asked.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, then what did you mean when you said 'it's not your fault she's gay'?"

"Well...the thing is..." Ginny had nothing. "Ron, please don't be mad."

"I can't believe this!"

"Seriously, Ron, I'm really sorry. I mean, I swear I didn't know she was gay until she'd been tutoring me for a while."

"But you knew and you didn't tell me?! You let me embarrass myself like that?!" Ron was fuming.

"I didn't want you to fire her! She's actually really helps me!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she does, but not the way I'm paying her to," Ron replied.

"Ron, just because we're dating doesn't mean that we're not actually studying."

Ron's eyes got wide and he face his sister. "You two are dating?!"

"Ron! Eyes on the road!" Ginny yelled. Ron faced forward, and Ginny continued. "I thought you'd figured that out when you said the whole helping me comment."

"I was being a smart ass! I didn't think you were actually sleeping together!"

"We're not!" Ginny yelled. "We're dating, but we haven't gotten that far!"

Ron didn't really hear her. "Oh my God, I'm paying someone to sleep with my sister...that is SO wrong!"

"I'm not sleeping with her!" Ginny yelled.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that?!"

"Yeah! I swear!"

"Whatever, I don't care. I'm firing Hermione," Ron said. "I can't trust her after this."

"Ron, you can't do that. She's the best tutor I've ever had. My grades have never been this good."

"I know!" Ron yelled. "I got your semester report card in." Ron went quiet.

"And...?" Ginny asked.

"Well...you got all A's and one C."

"Let me guess...the C is in English."

"That's not even what we were talking about, Gin"

"Oh yeah," Ginny said. "I believe we were talking about what a good tutor Hermione is."

Ron and Ginny sat in silence again, and again, Ron broke it.

"It isn't fair," he said.

"What's not fair?" Ginny asked.

"Why is it that I like one girl, and she has to fall for you. It sucks. You get all the good ones."

Ginny laughed. "Hey, I've had my share of bad ones. Remember Luna?"

Ron started laughing, too. "Yeah, that's true. At this point I'd rather have a crazy girlfriend than no girlfriend at all."

"Oh, Ron, you'll find someone for you."

Ron smiled at his sister. "So, I'm assuming that Mildred was actually Hermione." Ginny nodded. "I knew you'd never date a girl named Mildred."

"Hey!" Ginny yelled. "I'm not that shallow."

"I guess that's true. You'll sleep with anything."

"Again, hey!" Ron laughed at his sister, and Ginny smacked him on the arm.

"Just do me a favor."

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Please just don't tell me about your relationship. Ever."

Ginny laughed. "Ron, you're pretty alright."

"Thanks, I guess."

They spent the rest of the car ride home talking about anything but Hermione.


	15. The Lesser of Two Evils

A/N: This might be my last update for a while. With Christmas and my birthday, I'm not going to be around my computer a whole lot. As always, please R&R. Happy holidays to everyone!

* * *

"So you think this shirt looks good?" Harry asked Ginny. Tonight was the big double date, and Harry was a nervous wreck.

"Harry, for the hundredth time, you look fine."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna come off the wrong way. Does this shirt say, 'Hey, I'm a nice guy who'll show you a good time'?"

"No, it more says, 'Hey, I'm way over-thinking my first date with the girl I've been obsessing over.'"

"Seriously?" he asked. "I need to change."

"Harry! I was joking! You look amazing...for a guy." Ginny smiled at Harry, and he relaxed a little.

"I'm just so fucking nervous. Do you think she'll like me?"

"She's a recluse; I think she'll like being anywhere besides school and her house."

"Hey, cut it with the cheap shots, Gin. I don't want you putting her off."

"You know you like her, I like her. I'm just gonna be myself."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

Ginny just laughed at her friend. Harry had been panicking since the moment they set this date.

"Do your aunt and uncle know your here?" Ginny asked.

"Not exactly. I thought about telling them, but I figured sneaking out the window was easier. I mean, if I told them, they'd just laugh at me and tell me to get to my room, and I'd just sneak out."

"So really," Ginny interrupted, "you're just cutting out the middle man?"

Harry nodded and laughed. "God! I'm so fucking nervous! What time are we picking her up?"

"Hermione will be here at 6:00, and we're picking Cho up right after that." Ginny was a little nervous, too. Sure, she'd been on dates with Hermione before, but this was her first double date. She didn't know why that made her more nervous, but it had something to do with her feeling that only married couples went on double dates.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled. "It's 6:02 and Hermione isn't here! Oh my God, Cho's gonna think I stood her up! She's gonna hate me and run into Draco's arms!"

"Calm down," Ginny said. "She'll be here any minute. Jesus, you're jumpy. And why the hell would she leave you for Draco?"

"Because God hates me," Harry replied.

Ginny started to say something back, but she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was a text from Hermione.

PLEASE COME DOWN HERE. YOUR BROTHER'S TALKING TO ME AND IT'S AWKWARD.

Ginny laughed at the text and turned to Harry. "Come on. She's downstairs."

"What if Cho doesn't like me? What if I come off as some stupid loser idiot like I always do?"

"Then you'll at least be presenting yourself as you are."

"Wow, that was so funny I forgot to laugh," Harry said as they walked downstairs to Hermione. Ginny saw Hermione's car and Ron was leaning in the window. She could overhear him talking.

"So you didn't think to mention you were a lesbian all those times I asked you on dates?"

"Um...I didn't think it was important," Hermione answered.

"No, it isn't, it just would've made everything a lot easier for both of us. I mean, it couldn't have been comfortable having your girlfriend's brother hitting on you."

Hermione saw Ginny and gave her a 'Please help me' look that made Ginny smile. She figured it was only fair to end her girlfriend's misery.

"Ron, could you let us get going? I think Harry's going to pass out if we don't get his girl soon."

"Hey, I was just keeping her entertained while you two were getting dressed up," he said smiling at his sister. He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Just don't use her like you did the others."

"I won't," Ginny said back a little hurt that her brother always assumed the worst. They let each other go, and Ginny and Harry got into the car. Hermione gave Ginny a peck on the lips."

"Hello gorgeous," Ginny said. "You're looking amazing tonight." Hermione blushed and looked out the window.

"You look good, too," she said with a smile. "Hi Harry. How're you?"

"Nervous and on the verge of puking," he replied.

Hermione just looked at him like he was crazy and nodded.

"That's his way of saying he's excited," Ginny clarified. "He just hasn't been on a date in a while."

"Oh, well, I'm sure she'll love you, Harry," Hermione said as she pulled out of the driveway. "Where are we going again?"

"You don't know where we're going?" Harry piped up. "Are you gonna get lost? Do we need to call Cho and tell her we're gonna be late?"

"Seriously, Harry, take a chill pill. We'll get there in time."

"Yeah, I just meant that you never gave me the directions," Hermione said.

"Oh!" Harry reached into his pocked and read Hermione the directions.

"So what're we seeing tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Some horror movie," Ginny said. She leaned in closer to Hermione. "I figure it's the only way Harry's gonna be able to cop a feel."

"Y'know, I can hear you," Harry said. "And it's not making me feel any better."

"I like the sound of snuggling during a movie," Hermione said.

"I have a feeling we'll be doing more than snuggling."

"Okay! That's really not making me feel better!" Harry hit Ginny in the arm. "You promised you wouldn't make me feel like a third wheel."

"I got you a date; I've done my job."

"Yeah, well it isn't fair that I have to have my first date with you two dirty talking back and forth!" Harry crossed his arms and looked at the back of Ginny's seat. "Just don't say anything like that when Cho is here."

"Okay, we won't," Hermione said. She looked over at Ginny and added, "Well, I won't, but I can't make any promises for her."

"Just say you'll never sleep with her again," Harry said from the back seat. Ginny gave him a death glare. She and Hermione hadn't talked about the sex issue. Ginny wanted to, but she was afraid she'd lose interest afterwards. Hermione always got quiet when it was brought up. The rest of the car ride to Cho's was in silence. When Cho got in the car, Hermione and Ginny said hello, and Harry nodded his head in Cho's general direction. Then, the car dropped back into silence until they got to the theater.

"What're we seeing tonight?" Cho asked.

"Zombie Bridal Shower," Ginny said.

"Hmm..." Hermione said. "That sounds like it may possibly be the worst movie ever made."

"Oh, I hope it will be," Ginny said.

"Cool, I love horror movies," Cho said, looking at Harry. Harry just smiled at her. Ginny shook her head at her friend.

"Um, Harry," she said. "Could I talk to you for a minute?" She grabbed him by the arm. "You need to say something to her!"

"I'm trying, but every time I try to say anything, I get scared I'm gonna say something stupid."

"So you just nod your head and smile like an idiot?"

"Do I look like an idiot?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. "Oh God, she probably hates me."

"You need to stop thinking about that! That's what's screwing you up! You just need to relax and be yourself."

"What if she doesn't like myself?" he asked. Ginny smacked him over the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"At this point, I don't know what else to do. You're in full freak out mode."

Harry sighed. "I know. I just don't know what to do. The only person I'm ever cool around is you."

"Okay, so just pretend that Cho is me," Ginny suggested.

"Ew. No." Ginny smacked him again. "Okay, I deserved that one, but I still don't know what to do about Cho."

Ginny thought for a second. "Okay, if you can't pretend your date is me, just pretend that you're me."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Just pretend that you're me; you're good with girls, and when you say you want a girl, you get her. Be confident. For the love of God, just talk to her. Anything is better than nothing."

Harry took a deep breath. "Okay...I just need to be cool. Just take a breath and be cool." He took another breath and went back to Cho.

"Sorry I've been weird," Harry said to her. "I've just had a weird day."

"It's fine," Cho replied. "I'm sort of relieved. I was afraid you hated me or something."

Harry laughed and grabbed Cho's hand before going into the theater. He looked at Ginny over his shoulder, and she gave him a thumbs up before they disappeared out of view.

"You know, I think those crazy kids might just make it," Ginny said, and Hermione laughed. Ginny bought the snacks and started to walk to her theater when she saw the most horrifying sight in the world.

Draco Malfoy out on a date...with Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, fuck my life!" Ginny exclaimed, drawing more than a few looks.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Okay...remember how I told you about my crazy ex?" Hermione nodded. "And remember the guy that gave me a concussion?" Hermione frowned, then nodded. "Well, they're over there...together...on a date." Ginny pointed at the couple from hell.

"That's the guy that hit you?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded, then was shocked when Hermione started walking towards them.

"Whoa, what're you doing?" Ginny asked, chasing after Hermione.

"I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind."

"No, you're not." Ginny held Hermione back. "Every time someone gives Malfoy a piece of their mind, I end up in a fist fight."

"I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that, but this is a really, really bad idea. Just trust me on this one, okay? Besides, I don't really feel like dealing with Loony Lovegood right now."

Ginny finally got Hermione to back off, but it was too late. Draco had spotted them and was walking over.

"Weasley! What a surprise!" he called as he walked closer. "Doesn't my date look fantastic?"

Ginny looked at Luna, and Luna glared at Hermione as Hermione stared at Draco.

"Great, Draco. Good someone's willing to go out with you. I'm gonna go now." Ginny started to walk away, but Hermione stayed there.

"So you're the asshole that got knocked out by a girl?" Hermione asked. Ginny sighed. _This is going to be another one of those nights..._

"Knocked out?" Draco asked, then laughed. "You can't be serious. She barely touched me."

"Actually," Luna chimed in, "as I recall, you were crying at some point."

Ginny laughed. Luna was crazy, but that could be helpful in situations like this. Draco looked at his date with disgust.

"You're my date tonight; you need to be on my side," he said. He turned back to Hermione. "Besides, I wasn't the one with the concussion. That would be your little dyke girlfriend over there."

"What did you say?" Hermione said, taking a step closer to Draco. Ginny grabbed her and held her back.

"Okay, this has been super fun, but we really need to get to the movie before it starts...or we get kicked out."

"Yeah," Draco said. "Listen to your man."

Ginny grabbed Hermione and dragged her to the theater.

"Okay, if we ever see that asshole again, please don't get him started. He may be dumb as bricks, but he does have a way of getting under people's skin. He's pure evil."

Hermione just looked at Ginny and sighed. "I hate him."

"Me too. Let's just go to our movie."

Ginny and Hermione walked into the theater and looked for Harry and Cho.

"I don't see them," Ginny said.

"I do," Hermione said, pointing to their right.

"What, are they behind that couple making out?" Ginny asked. Her face dropped when realization hit her. "Oh my God, that's Harry and Cho! That's Harry and Cho!"

"Shh!" Hermione yelled. "If you keep yelling, they're gonna hear you!"

"Well what're we supposed to do? I can't stay here watching them slobber all over each other!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ginny. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"Ew! No! It's just like watching my brother make out! Seriously, I'm starting to feel sick."

"I guess you know how Harry feels when your with girls around him," Hermione said laughing.

"Shut up!" Ginny said. "Well, we can't stay there, and we can't go back outside with Draco and Luna."

"Okay, you've just gotta pick the lesser of two evils, here."

Ginny sat there trying to figure out what to do until she saw Harry start to cop a feel.

"Okay! We have to leave now!" Ginny yelled dragging Hermione back out of the theater. Ginny hoped beyond hope that Luna and Malfoy were gone. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side tonight.

"Please don't say anything to them," Ginny said. "Please."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine...as long as he doesn't say anything to me."

Ginny and Hermione tried to hurry to the exit without being seen, but Luna saw them and grabbed Ginny to the side.

"Hey!" Ginny yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Yeah, what the hell are you doing?" Hermione added. Luna ignored Hermione's presence.

"Can I talk to you?" Luna asked Ginny.

"Um, you're on a date with me!" Malfoy yelled. "Show a little respect!"

"Y'know, this is what you get for taking my sloppy seconds." Ginny got glares from everyone. She turned back to Luna. "What do you wanna say to me?"

"I wanna talk alone." Luna looked at Hermione. "I don't want other people interrupting our conversation."

"Back off, Luna," Hermione said.

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't talking to you," Luna said. "Can we please go somewhere more private?"

Ginny didn't wanna talk, but she figured she owed Luna that much. She shot Hermione an apologetic look.

"You can't be serious," Hermione said. "You're not going off to talk to her are you?"

"It'll only be a second," Ginny said and walked off with Luna. When they were out of earshot, Ginny spoke up again.

"Please make this short," she said.

"Look, I know what you're trying to do with that Hermione girl."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll bite. What am I trying to do?"

"You're just trying to make me jealous." Ginny tried to chime in, but Luna put her finger on Ginny's lips. "Shh...it's okay. I just want you to know that you don't have to do all this. I already love you."

"Luna, you don't love me."

"Yes I do. You and I are soul mates. We belong together. Forever." Luna grabbed Ginny and kissed her, and Ginny pushed her off.

"No no no! No touchy! We're not soul mates. We barely know each other."

"We slept together, Gin. You know me better than anyone else."

"What about Draco?" Ginny asked. "Aren't you on a date with him?"

"Yeah," she replied, "but only because he begged me."

"He begged you?" Ginny asked before busting into laughter. "That's priceless! That's the best thing I've heard all day!"

"That's not important, love." Luna leaned in to kiss Ginny again, but Ginny backed away. "Okay...this hard-to-get thing is getting old."

"I'm not playing hard-to-get!" Ginny exclaimed. "Okay, I'll admit that I handled our...thing really badly, but that doesn't mean that you have the right to act like a crazy stalker! I'm with Hermione, and that's that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna leave." Ginny walked away, but not before hearing Luna say something behind her.

"I swear," Luna said, "I will find a way to get you, Ginny. You and Hermione won't last much longer." Ginny kept walking, Luna followed. "You'll get bored like you always do, and you'll realize that I'm the one for you."

"That's not gonna happen this time."

"Really? Have you slept with her yet?" Luna asked. Ginny didn't answer, and Luna took that as a no. "That's what I thought. You're always interested when everything is fresh and new and exciting, but as soon as you two consummate this joke of a relationship, that'll wear off, and you'll start looking around again."

"Shut up!" Ginny yelled. "You don't know me, and you don't know her, so fuck off!" Ginny walked away from Luna to find Hermione. She wanted to think she was upset with Luna because she was assuming the worst and being rude, but it was really because she was afraid she was right. She was scared that she would hurt Hermione, and she didn't want to do that to her. Hermione was so sweet and beautiful, and she'd already been through that heartbreak.

Ginny didn't find Hermione...more Hermione found Ginny, and she was in a panic.

"We have to go!" Hermione yelled as she ran up to Ginny.

"What? Why?"

"I punched him!"

"Huh? Who?" It took a second for Ginny to realize that she'd left Hermione alone with Draco. She laughed a little bit. "Wow, he really brings that out in people."

"Yeah, but I'm an adult, and he's a minor, so I'm looking at jail time if we don't leave right now!"

Hermione and Ginny ran out of the theater and into Ginny's car. Hermione started the car and drove away.

"Where are we going?!" Ginny asked.

"I don't know! I'm just getting away!"

"We can't go too far. We're Harry and Cho's ride home, remember?"

Hermione pulled the car over on the side of the road. The two girls sat in the car in silence for a few minutes. What was there to say? The night had been anything but what they had planned.

"What did he say?" Ginny finally asked.

"It was stupid. I shouldn't have hit him "

"Okay, fair enough, but what did he say?"

Hermione looked down. "He said you're a tramp and that you'll break my heart."

There was silence. Ginny was hurt. That was the third time tonight that had been said.

"I hate myself," Ginny said.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because everyone thinks I'm a slut...and I deserve it."

Hermione looked at Ginny and said, "We may have not been together very long, but I think I know you pretty well. You've made mistakes, Ginny, but you're not a slut, and you're not a bad person."

Ginny just shook her head. "You're too good for me, Hermione. I don't deserve you."

Hermione sighed. "No, you really don't." Hermione started laughing. It threw Ginny at first, but after a while, Ginny joined in, too. They sat in the car and laughed until they had to go back to the theater and get Harry and Cho.


	16. I Love You

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I have a hard time writing for this story sometimes. Also, I'm sorry it's so short. It's late, and my brain has stopped working. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.

* * *

It had been about a month since the incident at the theater. Draco never pressed charges or brought up what happened that night. Probably because he was sick of getting smacked around by girls. Harry and Cho became an item right after their make-out session at the movies. She'd easily fit into Ginny and Harry's dynamic, and Ginny never felt like a third wheel; something she was immensely grateful for because she never liked feeling left out.

Since the theater, though, Ginny had become more and more paranoid about her relationship with Hermione. What if she really did screw things up after they'd slept together? She thought back to her past relationships, and never once had she felt about those girls the way she felt about Hermione. Still, it was worrying her.

"Do you guys think I suck?" she asked Harry and Cho. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Ginny, for the hundredth time, you need to talk to Hermione about all this! I've told you that I don't think you'll screw this one up, but I don't think you're gonna believe it until you hear it from her."

Ginny smacked him. "You're supposed to be my best friend! Give me some advise, here!"

"I've given you advise!" he yelled. "I've told you you're great, I've told you to talk to her, I've even suggested you sleep with her just to get it over with! I've been nothing but an advise-spewing machine!"

"Maybe one of your brothers would know what to do," Cho chimed in. "They've known you longer than anyone else."

"Yeah, I tried that. I'd never talk to Percy, Bill, or Charlie about this stuff, Fred and George told me to talk to her, and Ron told me he'd rather not have this conversation with his baby sister."

"Y'know, I notice a lot of people on the 'just talk to her' bandwagon," Harry said.

"I agree," Cho said. "I think talking would be best."

"I know, I know. It's just this seems like such a weird thing to talk about. What do I say? 'Hey, I think I might leave you the second we have sex' doesn't have such a nice ring to it."

Harry sighed. "Fair enough, but you have to say something, Gin. You're not going to solve anything talking to us. I think you've made that very clear."

"I know. Besides, I don't know how much longer I can hold out. She's just so...I can't describe it. She knows exactly how to wind me up. Like when we're kissing, she does this thing with her tongue-"

"Okay!" Harry exclaimed. "Let's just stop that sentence right there!"

Ginny just laughed at Harry. "What? Did I say something?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, then turned to Cho. "See? Do you see what I have to put up with?" He smiled at his girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He turned back to Ginny. "Look, the fact that you find her this sexy and haven't done anything just goes to show how different this girl is to you. Anyone else, and you would've been done by now."

Ginny nodded. "You know, the more people talk about me, the more I really do feel like I suck." The three of them changed subjects and kept eating their lunches.

It was two days later, and Hermione and Ginny were in another study session.

"Ginny," Hermione said. "Why do I get the feeling that you are somewhere else right now?" Hermione started running her hand through Ginny's hair. Ginny sighed.

"We haven't had sex yet," Ginny said without really thinking. Hermione immediately stopped her motions and looked at Ginny.

"Um...what?"

Ginny slowly realized what she had said. "Oh no! I didn't mean I want to have sex!" Ginny's eyes got wider. "I didn't mean that I don't want to, either!" Ginny smacked her forehead. "Wow, I'm really digging a hole for myself, aren't I?"

Hermione just shook her head. "I'm not quite following here."

Ginny took a deep breath. "Do you remember what happened at the movies?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes. How could I forget? That was one of the most embarrassing nights of my life."

Ginny continued. "Well, it's had me thinking for a while. What if...what if everyone is right about me? What if I am just a heartbreaker? What if I'll never be able to be faithful, and I just wind up hurting you?"

Hermione looked at the table. "Is this your way of telling me you don't want to see me anymore?"

"What? No!" Ginny yelled a little louder than she meant to. People around the library stared at her. "Sorry!" she whisper yelled. She turned back to Hermione and grabbed her hand. "I'm not breaking up with you."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Good. You had me worried for a minute, Ginny." Hermione kissed Ginny on the cheek. "So you're just worried about hurting me?"

"Well...yeah. Is that stupid?"

"I don't think so. I think It's really sweet, actually."

Ginny sighed. "I really appreciate that you're so understanding about everything all the time, but can't you just not be perfect once in a while? I might feel like I deserve you if you'd screw up a few times."

Hermione laughed. "Look, Ginny, as long as we've been together, you've been nothing but the warmest, most loving and most caring person I've ever had the chance to be with. I don't care about how you were with other girls. That was then, this is now, so just leave the past behind."

"That's the thing. I just can't. I can't stand the thought of hurting you because I'm in love with you, but I know myself, and I've screwed up pretty much everything good. I screwed up my grades, I screwed up my relationship with my parents, I've screwed so many girls I can't count..." Ginny noticed that Hermione was staring at her intently. "What? Did I say something?"

"You said a lot actually," Hermione said, "but somewhere in that jumble of words, you said you were in love with me."

Ginny went pale. She hadn't meant to say that. It had just slipped out without her even noticing. Ginny had done a lot of things, but she never threw around the L word. _Where the hell did that come from?!_

"Um...I...um..." Ginny had no words. They sat there, Hermione staring at Ginny as Ginny stuttered and tried to find something to say. Finally, Hermione spoke up.

"Did...did you mean it?"

Ginny looked at Hermione. Had she meant it? It was pretty clear to Ginny that she had serious feelings for Hermione, but she didn't know how deep they ran.

_I don't love her, do I? Okay, so I think about her all the time. So what? And sure, I've imagined what our future together would be like...and I spend all day waiting to see her...and I can't imagine what it would be like for her to not be in my life. Wow, when did this happen?_

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, it's true. I'm in love with you." Hermione's eyes started to tear up. "No! Don't freak out! I know it hasn't been that long, and I totally understand that you're not there yet. I didn't even know I was there yet. Don't feel pressured or boxed in or whatever. I'm really sorry." Ginny finished her ramble and was answered with silence. "For the love of God, will you say something?"

Hermione grabbed Ginny's face and kissed her hard on the lips. Before they got too carried away, they heard someone clearing their voice, and it brought them back to reality. Hermione had a huge smile on her face.

"I love you, too, Ginny. I have for a while now, but I was afraid to say anything."

Ginny smiled. "Come out with me right now."

"I have a class," Hermione replied.

"Skip it."

"What about your brother? He'll be here to pick you up."

"I'll text him or something."

Hermione smiled at Ginny. "Okay, let's go."

With that, the two girls left the library hand in hand.


	17. Take A Chance

A/N: Okay folks, after a long absence from , I finally found it in myself to finish this story. Sorry if it isn't that great. It's actually surprisingly hard to get back into the voices of characters that I haven't written for in months...if that makes sense. In any case, I hope everyone enjoys this, and I really, REALLY appreciate all the feedback I've gotten on this story.

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning, not immediately remembering what had happened the night before. She didn't recognize where she was. All she knew was that she wasn't in her room, and she wasn't alone in the bed. Someone had their arms wrapped around her, and things slowly came back to her. The library...telling Hermione she loved her...coming to Hermione's apartment...

They'd slept together.

Ginny's eyes widened as she took in her position. Both of them were naked, and Hermione was hanging on to Ginny like her life depended on it. Ginny suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe...like all of the air had been sucked out of the room, and she felt like she was being split in half. One half of her was saying what it always did.

_Run. Get out before she wakes up and you have to look her in the face as you leave._

The other half of her was singing an entirely different song. One that she wasn't used to.

_Stay. Be here when she wakes up so you can hold her and she'll know everything is alright._

Ginny didn't know which half to listen to. Her first instinct was, of course, to leave. It was what she knew how to do best, and old habits die hard. She'd even sat up a few times, but she always laid back down when she felt Hermione's grip tighten around her. The longer she laid in the bed, the harder it was for her to listen to her instincts. She didn't want to leave and hurt Hermione.

As she mulled her options over in her head, she felt Hermione stir next to her.

"Hey," Hermione said as she woke next to Ginny. Ginny didn't respond, not sure what to say. Hermione looked at her and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Ginny managed to get out. "I just wasn't expecting you to wake up so early. It's only..." Ginny looked at the clock, "Oh, it's 10. Well, that's late." Ginny felt very uncomfortable. She never slept that long or that soundly outside of her own bed.

Hermione looked away. "We're you planning on..." Hermione drifted off and Ginny gave her a questioning look. "No...it's nothing. Forget I said anything."

"No, you've got something on your mind. Get it out." Ginny gave her a reassuring smile.

"I was just wondering...were you planning on leaving before I woke up?" Hermione said, hurt clearly all over her face.

Ginny didn't know what to say. When Hermione said that, she realized that subconsciously she'd been planning on leaving Hermione in the middle of the night, and seeing the pain in Hermione's eyes mad her realize that Hermione had known that the entire time. That's why she'd held onto her so tightly in her sleep and why she'd had a look of surprise on her face when she'd woken up and Ginny was still there.

"Did you think I was going to leave you?" Ginny asked.

"Well...I didn't know. I wanted to believe you'd still be here, but I wasn't sure."

Ginny started to snap at her. "I thought you weren't going to hold my past against me. I can't believe you'd think I'd do that to you after everything!" Ginny knew she had no right to be mad, but she was anyway.

"Ginny, I didn't mean anything by it. I just...I was scared, okay?"

"We spent all of last night making love to each other, and all you can think is that I wanna leave! God, you're just like everyone else!" Ginny got out of bed and started throwing her clothes on.

"Ginny, that's not what I meant-"

"Well, that's basically what you said! How can you not trust me?" _Because she shouldn't trust you...you were going to leave..._

Ginny ignored her conscience as she grabbed the rest of her clothes and went to leave the room.

"Oh, I get it," Hermione said, getting out of bed and wrapping the blanket around yourself. "You didn't get the chance to leave during the night, so now, you're going to make me feel like it's my fault."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't try to turn this around on me, Hermione. I'm not the one with the trust issues!"

Hermione sighed and tears started . "I get it. This is your way out. That's just fine, Ginny, but at least admit to yourself the truth. Admit that you're afraid of caring about anyone but yourself because you might get hurt like all the girls you're with do!"

Ginny didn't respond to Hermione's words. She just opened the door and walked out of the apartment.

Ginny and Hermione hadn't spoken in three weeks. Since graduation was coming up, she didn't need anymore tutoring, and Ron had accepted the excuse that she was so busy with getting ready for that that she didn't really have time to see Hermione. Ginny had almost called Hermione about a hundred times, but what was she supposed to say? She'd done exactly what she had promised herself she wasn't going to do, and she felt like a piece of shit for doing it.

Every night since Ginny had walked out on Hermione, she dreamed of her, and of the night they'd spent together before their falling out in the morning. It had been the best night that Ginny had ever had. Before that night, she'd never believed people when they'd said sex was supposed to mean something. For her, sex had always just been a way to feel good, but Hermione had changed that. Sex with Hermione meant more than anything had before. It was fulfilling in a lot more ways than just the physical...and then she'd left Hermione in her apartment, naked and crying. How could she have done that to the woman she claimed to love? How could she be such a coward.

"I guess I was right all along," she said to herself in the mirror as she got ready for school. "I never really did deserve her." She threw on a top and stared at herself in the mirror, trying to think about what she had to do today instead of dwelling on her epic failure when it came to Hermione. Today was her last official day of school, and she had to make sure that she'd actually passed all of her classes.

She knew that she only had to work on her English grade. Hell, this was going to be her best set of grades since elementary school. She'd even managed to swing a low A in math because she started getting tutored by...no, she couldn't think about her. She couldn't let herself break down in tears again. She didn't deserve to be sad. She was the one that had screwed everything up so badly.

Ginny went downstairs to find her parents and her brother gathered in the living room waiting for her.

"Okay," Ginny said. "What's going on down here?" Ginny was more than a little afraid, because her mother had that look on her face that always meant that she'd done something wrong.

Ginny's father spoke up first. "Your brother told us about your tutor."

Ginny's face turned red with anger. How could Ron tell them about Hermione when he knew that they weren't too keen on the fact that she was gay?

"Listen...I can explain...I'm not even seeing her anymore!" It felt like a stab in the chest, admitting that she was no longer with Hermione.

"No, you don't understand," Ginny's mother said. "We're proud of you!"

"Um...huh?" Ginny didn't get it.

"I told them you got yourself a tutor and you fixed your grades...all by yourself." Ron winked at his sister, and Ginny smiled.

"And now, you're graduating!" Molly said taking Ginny into her arms.

"Well, that's not a sure thing yet, Mom. We have to wait for my official grades to come in, but I'm glad you're proud of me...for once." Molly just squeezed Ginny tighter.

"Okay, Mom," Ron said. "I think you should give us a chance to hug the grad, too." Molly finally relinquished her hold on her daughter, and Ron grabbed his sister. He leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "I've always been proud of you, Ginny. I think they have been, too." Ron pulled back and smiled at his sister, and Ginny smiled back.

"Okay, this whole gathering isn't just about congratulating you, Gin." Arthur smiled at his youngest.

"Well...I don't know whether to be excited or scared...so I guess I'll just be both."

"Trust me," Arthur said, "this is going to make all of our lives a lot easier. Now close your eyes." Ginny did as she was told, and her dad grabbed her hand and lead her outside. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Ginny opened her eyes, and she couldn't believe what she saw. In front of her was a car. It wasn't super fancy like Harry's cousin's car, but she'd been begging for a car since she got into high school. The car was red and small, and Ginny couldn't wait to get inside.

"Are you guys serious? Is this my car?" Ginny yelled as she jumped up and down.

"It's not the top of the line, but it runs well, and the speaker system isn't too shabby." Arthur handed Ginny the keys. "I think you can give yourself a ride to school this morning."

Ginny hugged her dad and mom, then turned to her brother.

"Hey, do you need a ride to school? I'll drop you off before I go."

Ron smiled. "Looking for an excuse to drive?" Ginny nodded, and Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just as long as you aren't late to school." Ginny and Ron got into the car and drove off, waving at their parents as they left.

"I can't believe they got me a car!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Me either. All I got was a pat on the back."

"Yeah, but they're paying for your college education. I'm going the much easier, much cheaper community college route, so they have money to pay for my car."

"Yeah...just focus on the road, alright? I don't think you wanna flip your car the first day you have it."

"I'm seriously so excited! I can't wait to show Hermione!" Ginny immediately felt the lump come back in her stomach. She'd managed to keep her mind off of Hermione for a full ten minutes.

"Um, Gin, are you alright?" Ron asked. Ginny didn't think she could talk without her voice cracking, so she just nodded. Ron shook his head. "Please tell me everything is okay with you and Hermione.

Ginny swallowed as hard as she could, and replied, "Let's not talk about her, alright?"

Ron leaned his head against the window. "What the hell happened?"

"I said I don't wanna talk about this, Ron. Just drop it."

"I just wanna know, was it her being an idiot, or was it you?"

Ginny pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Fine! You wanna know what happened? It was the same as every other girl I've ever been with! I fucked up, and she'll probably never want to talk to me again! I'm a fucking screw up, okay?"

Ron looked over at his sister as tears streamed down her face. Ginny expected him to give her a piece of his mind, but he just pulled her into his arms.

"I...I don't know what to say, Gin. I wish I could fix this. I wish I could fix you."

"Does that mean you think I'm broken?" Ginny asked, pulling away from her brother and looking him in the eye.

"I don't think you're broken, but I think you could use a little fixing up. I think everyone could. It's just hard for me to see you this way. You've never been this way about a girl."

"I've never felt this way about a girl," Ginny said, starting the car and continuing in her way to Ron's school.

"Then why did you hurt her like that? Why did you hurt yourself like that?"

Ginny shook her head. "I...I don't know, Ron. It's just...what I do, I guess."

"Don't sell yourself short. You're a better person than you think you are." Ron patted his sister on the shoulder as she stopped the car. "Try to enjoy school today. Just remember, you'll never have to deal with Snape again." Ron winked at his sister and got out of the car. Ginny spent her drive back to her school trying to stop herself from crying. When she pulled up in the parking lot, Harry was waiting for her, Cho standing next to him.

"Hey," Harry said as Ginny got out of the car. "Who's car is this?"

Ginny put on a smile that she only half felt like having on her face. "It's mine."

Harry's eyes got wide. "No fucking way! I can't believe it! Did you parents get you this?"

Ginny nodded. "Graduation present."

"Well, I love it," Cho said. "We'll actually be able to go out this summer."

"Yeah, the two of you and me...alone...because I'm a fucking idiot douche bag."

Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Yeah, you kind of are." Ginny punched his in the side. "Hey, you know I'm only here to tell you the truth, but I will say this: you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Just move on and make sure you don't walk out on the next girl."

Ginny's stomach tied into knots. She didn't think that she would ever find someone that made her feel like Hermione did.

"Whatever. Let's just get this day over with I'm so done with this place." Ginny, Harry and Cho all went their separate ways to class. Ginny got A's in her first two classes...no surprises there. Then, she went to English, and held her breath as she found out if she really would be graduating or not. Ginny walked up to Snape's desk, and saw her grade in his grade book.

"You gave me a D?" Ginny exclaimed. "I should've at least gotten a B!"

"Miss Weasley, after the amount of times you skipped my class, I had every right to fail you, but alas, I have no desire to have you here disrupting my classes next year, so congratulations...you've passed."

Ginny wanted to kill Snape. She knew that she should've done better in this class, and the old Ginny would have jumped over the desk and risked the police charges. The Ginny that was with Hermione would have reported Snape to the school district and done everything she could to get him fired. Unfortunately, neither of those Ginnys existed anymore.

"Fine, whatever," was all she said as she walked to her desk next to Harry.

"That's it, Miss Weasley? No clever quips or violent outbursts?" Snape had a triumphant look on his face, and that's what really set Ginny off.

"Hey, I figure, at least I get to leave this place after today. You...well, you get to be stuck here trying desperately to get a promotion. Unfortunately for you, you aren't a good teacher, so you'll be here for a very, VERY long time. Have fun dealing with high school kids well into your old age. As for me? No, I don't need a violent outburst, because I don't have to give a shit about what you have to say anymore. I'm done."

Snape looked like he was about to explode. As Ginny turned around, she smiled, knowing that she really didn't have to deal with Snape after graduation.

Harry high fived his best friend as she sat next to him. "Nice burn."

"Yeah, well, I think that's been a long time coming." Ginny wanted so badly to text Hermione what she had just done, but she knew Hermione hated her after everything.

The rest of the day went smoothly, and before Ginny knew it, a week had gone by, and it was time for her to graduate. Naturally, everyone in her family was there to celebrate the last of the Weasley's making it through high school. After a lot of begging and pleading, Ginny had convinced her parents to let Harry be with her as they got ready.

"I can't believe we actually graduated," Harry said as he put on his tie.

"I can't believe you graduated with honors."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hey, I spent a lot of my time actually doing my work. I had to find something to do while you were off with whoever the flavor of the week was." Harry frowned as he realized what he'd said. "I'm sorry...I'm still not used to not being able to talk about girls with you."

Ginny took a deep breath. "Well, I guess I should get used to it. I have to move on, I guess."

Harry grabbed Ginny and hugged her. "I don't care what you did or what mistakes you've made; you're still the closest I've had to family since my parents died. I love you, Gin."

Ginny could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Okay, you've got to stop being so sappy. Crying is just gonna ruin my make-up."

Harry let go of Ginny and smiled. "Well, let's look at the bright side of our futures. I'll be going to school with Ron, and you'll be at school with Cho about fifteen minutes away from here. College is going to be just like high school."

Ginny cringed. "Let's hope you're very wrong about that, Mr. Potter."

The pair and Ginny's family left for the graduation ceremony. Ginny was disappointed that she, Harry, and Cho had such distant last names, because not having them near her was making the ceremony drag on for a lot longer than her attention span would allow. Even as she walked across the stage and took her diploma, she didn't feel fulfilled or accomplished. All she could think about the entire time was how much she missed Hermione and how badly she had screwed up.

_None of this matters to me. She was the only thing that mattered, and I pushed her away._

As the ceremony ended, and everyone around her was filled with joy, all Ginny was filled with was regret. She wouldn't have even been here if it weren't for Hermione. She would have been stuck at the school for at least another summer, if not longer. She would have had to deal with her family's disappointment...with Ron's disappointment. She would have had to see Harry and Cho move on to bigger and better things while she was left behind. The only reason she was even able to get out of the hell of high school was because of Hermione Granger.

And all she'd done was used her...just like every girl.

But Hermione wasn't like the other girls. Hermione was the one girl that Ginny had actually cared about. Being with Hermione had never been about self gratification or an ego boost. She'd been with Hermione because she loved her. She really was in love with her.

_Hermione was right._ Ginny thought as everyone threw their caps in the air. _I was afraid._

Ginny walked with the rest of her class to the parents and visitors area. She took pictures with people she'd never met and took pictures with people she hadn't seen since the second grade. Finally, she found Harry in the crowd.

"Hey!" Harry called out. "I didn't even know that Seamus still went to school with us."

Ginny laughed. "Well, graduation is that time of the year where you think to yourself, 'Did I really go to school with all of you people?'"

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry looked around. "Have you seen Cho? I kind of lost her in the crowd, and I'm supposed to meet her parents."

"You sure you're ready for that, Harry?"

Harry punched Ginny in the arm, then looked over Ginny's shoulder. When Harry kept looking over her shoulder, Ginny got concerned.

"What's wrong, Harry? Is Luna standing behind me or something?"

Harry shook his head. "Um...Ginny...remember how you said you wished you could talk to Hermione again?" Ginny nodded, not liking where this conversation was going. "Well, I think you're about to get your wish."

Ginny looked at Harry, confused, but realized what he meant when she turned around and was face-to-face with Hermione.

The pair stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Hermione turned away and smiled at Harry.

"Hi, Harry. Congratulations!" she said, giving Harry a hug.

"Thank you very much, Hermione." Harry stood there awkwardly after the hug, then said, "Um...I need to go find my girlfriend. I'll catch you two later." With that, Harry ran off away from the girls.

Hermione looked at Ginny, and Ginny looked back, not having a clue what to say to her.

"Nice of you to come," Ginny finally said.

"Well, seeing as I tutored you, I wanted to see if it was actually worth it." Hermione was being very cold, and it hurt Ginny to her very core to think that she was the reason Hermione was being this way.

"I..." Ginny started. "I don't know what to say, "Mione. Nothing seems right."

"There's nothing to say. Everything is over. Let's just move on, yeah?"

Ginny knew that Hermione was right. There was no saving what they had. Ginny had closed the door on their future when she'd left the apartment.

Ginny nodded. "I'm really glad you came, Hermione. I'm...I meant it when I said I love you." Ginny started to walk away when she heard Hermione speak up behind her.

"You're a real bitch, you know that?"

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face Hermione.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"You heard me! You left me in my apartment! After everything we'd been through, and after you knew that I had issues after Fleur, you still left me! Was I just some fling? A girl you could fuck then forget? Was that all I was to you?"

Ginny stepped closer to Hermione. "You know, people can hear you."

"I don't care! God, Ginny, I want so badly to hate you! You're nothing but a coward and a liar and I have every right to hate you!"

Ginny looked at the ground. "I know...I'm sorry, I just-"

"No! I'm talking, and you're listening." Ginny shut her mouth and nodded, even though she was pretty sure she didn't want to hear what was coming out of Hermione's mouth.

"I gave myself to you, Ginny," Hermione continued. "I let you in like I haven't let anyone in years, but I guess I was being stupid. I should've known I was just another conquest...another notch on the head board."

"It's not like that, Herm-"

"Did I say you could talk?" Hermione snapped at Ginny, and Ginny shook her head. "I thought that you were special...that we were special...and you just threw it all away like it meant nothing, and that's not even the worst part!"

Ginny stood there waiting for Hermione to go on, but Hermione said nothing.

"Hermione," Ginny said, "what's the worst part?" Hermione shook her head, and Ginny took a step closer. "I want to know. Please."

Hermione took a deep breath. "The worst part is...I can't hate you. I've tried so hard for the last month to tell myself that you didn't love me, and I had about a million reasons to hate you. I just...couldn't. I loved you so much...I love you so much...and as much as I know you don't deserve anything from me but hate, it's the one thing I can't give you." Hermione took another breath and looked Ginny in the eye. "I know you love me. I know you didn't really want to leave me. You put on this big brave act for everyone, but it isn't fooling me anymore. You were afraid that if you didn't get out when you did, we'd both end up even more hurt in the end."

"I..." Ginny tried to defend herself, but there was no defense. Hermione was right...again. "How do you know me so well?"

"It's because I love you," Hermione said, almost too quietly for Ginny to hear. "And because of that, I'm giving you a choice. You can break up with me for good and live the rest of your life jumping from bed to bed. It would break the both of us, but I think we'd both be strong enough to move on...eventually." Hermione stopped and Ginny got worried.

"What's option 2?" Ginny asked.

"You can take a chance...and stay with me. You can actually let me in and open your heart to something that will be wonderful and exciting and fulfilling. It may not be perfect, but I think that we both make each other better people...and I don't think I'll ever love anyone as much as I love you."

Ginny hadn't even realized she was crying until she felt Hermione wipe her tears away. Ginny knew that this would be her final choice. There wouldn't be any going back. Hermione would be out of her life, never to return if she chose to break it off, and she knew she wouldn't have the heart to leave Hermione again if she chose to stay with her.

Ginny took a breath and smiled at Hermione. "There really isn't much of a contest, is there?"

With that, Ginny grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a kiss. Ginny could feel Hermione smiling into the kiss, and she couldn't contain her smile. They finally pulled away from each other when air became an issue, and they smiled at each other.

"So, I assume you're choosing option one?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say that." Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and started leading her through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

Ginny stopped walking and faced Hermione. "It's been a month since I've been able to see you. I think we need to do some...making up." Ginny gave Hermione a wicked smile.

"I assume you won't be leaving this time?" Hermione said.

"No, I think my days of running are over." Ginny gave Hermione a peck on the lips, and the couple left the graduation, hand in hand.


End file.
